


Josiah Jones

by OldDarling1



Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Bed-Wetting, Childishness, Early 1990's, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feminine male character, First Gay Kiss, First Gay Sex, Forced sexual companionship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infactuation, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Lies, Longing, Loss of Innocence, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Coercion, Mentions of Rape, Money buys everything, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Out and Proud, Physical Abuse, Pillow Talk, Pining, Secrets, Seduction, Sex Trafficking, Shower Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Why is this happening, all male, antebellum mansion, before everyone had a cell phone, captive in the mansion, confidant gay lawyer, confused gay male, confused straight male, dead sugardaddy, dead uncle, deceit between friends, forced sexual attention, gay angst, gay lawyers, hurts to be in love, i'm not gay, motorcyclists, no female charaters, possible prostitution, pretty men, sex and mimosa trees, straight male to gay, stranded in mansion, sugar baby Josiah, sugar daddy maxwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldDarling1/pseuds/OldDarling1
Summary: Takes place in the early 1990s.  Piper Garrett attends to his late uncle's wishes concerning his will.  He happens upon a young man, Josiah Jones, on his uncle's property, and they have a sexual encounter.  Piper is at odds with himself.  He is straight. Yet he can't get this beguiling young man out of his mind.  Unfortunately he discovers the young man, Josiah Jones, was his late uncle's sexual companion, and he is beyond disgusted.  Not only with Josiah, but his late uncle and more so with himself.  Added to this problem is the beautiful gay attorney for his late uncle, Fluer Gardens.





	1. Chapter 1

"

It was a hot, humid day, one that took your breath away and made your skin feel coated lightly in oil. Piper Garrett, a single 30-something, had just left the great house of his late uncle. His Uncle Maxwell had passed the last week, and he was overseeing the funeral arrangements. A quick viewing of the body and then straight to the crematorium. What the miserable old man deserved. He had needed a reprieve so he took yet another stroll outback of the garish mansion. A coiffed pond was a few hundred feet directly beyond, and he gazed out across the greywater, shielding his eyes from the rays of the mid-morning sun. He was about to turn back to the house and pack for the city when a lone young man came into view. He was close by the hot steamy pond, sitting on a blanket and staring despondently out over the water. This was strange. He glanced around. No other cars out by the gatehouse. Where did this person come from, surely not Maxwell's? Only two elderly housekeepers were inside, the same two who had been employed for as long as he could remember.

  
As he seemed unaware that Piper was there, he walked closer to him. He could see his profile, the smooth contours of his face, the delicate slope of his small shoulders under the thin cotton button-up. He had creamy white skin that was flawless, save for the blush of the mid-day heat that gave him a fevered look. His very dark brown-black hair that was full and lush, spilling over his shoulders and past his collar. Everything about him was feminine. As Piper came closer, he still found him to be the most captivating creature he had ever seen! As the young man turned his head so his face was towards Piper, he stopped and caught his breath, his chest tightening around his heart. He felt faint as the man stood up gracefully and stared at him with huge haunted pale blue eyes.  
For a moment, Piper thought he was having a heart attack. The scene before him was whirling, the beautiful sad face a portrait of hopelessness. He felt the overwhelming rush of desire rage through his body, filling him with the longing to take him into his arms and have him. He wanted to own him. To love him.  
His heart pounded so fiercely in his chest, he thought he would die! His arms ached as they hung limply by his sides, eager to reach out and draw the man closer. The sun, he thought desperately. The sun is affecting my mind! As he stood there in awe, he knew he was falling! In love? No! Nonsense! In lust! Lust? This was a man. Damn, he cursed himself. He felt electricity shoot from between them, seeing the young man's sweet face soften. He gave a gasp as he watched this young man reach up to the first pearl button on his sweat-dampened shirt and ease it from its enclosure. His fingers worked nimbly the rest of his buttons, until the young man's shirt fell open, exposing his moist white skin. As his hands dropped to his wrinkled linen slacks his eyes never left Pipers. The zipper went down, then the slacks were loose around his small hips, an obvious invitation for Piper..

  
Piper felt unreal. That this was not happening to him, but some other fortunate soul. All he knew was that he wanted to know this young man, known as in the most depraved way possible, for him to hurry and shove the slacks off his hips, show him what he longed to see. To gaze upon the center of his wondrous beauty.  
He became light-headed as he felt the small arms encircle his waist, the feeling of his body hot with moisture and desire. He kept pressing closer, unspoken yearning, begging without uttering a word.  
He leaned his head over and brushed his cheek against the sweat-dampened hair. The scent of his shampoo filled his nostrils, an aphrodisiac more potent than any perfume. He hesitated at first, then buried his nose in it closing his eyes as he heard himself moan with mounting pleasure. He wanted to scoop him up into his arms and fall onto the blanket and have his way with him. Instead, the boy stepped back and let his slacks fall loose around his ankles, enticing him to continue. He sank down onto his knees and went prone on to his back and stared wantonly into Piper's eyes. He lay passive with one small fist curled lying by the thick mass of his black hair.

  
"Who are you!" Piper suddenly demanded. "Why are you doing this?" The young man only waited. Piper knew he was lost. His head was pounding from the heat and from the sight that lay before him. All he could do was sink to his knees as if in defeat. His hand shook as he caressed the slender neck, trailing down to the curve of his shoulder, feeling the young body tremble.  
His fingers brushed across the pink buds of his nipples, causing another tremor to course through the body before him. Both his hands were now encircling the tapered waist, biting hard into the flesh as they made their way down to his hip bones.  
Gripping each buttock he lifted the hips high up off the blanket and buried his face in the sparse pubic hair. He felt no rush of repulsion, only the rapture as he discovered the sweetest flesh he had ever tasted. His sudden urge was to fulfill this young man, to give him as much pleasure as he himself was feeling. He wanted to know it all, to be one with him as he felt his own need growing rigid. He pulled back to ready himself when suddenly he was knocked back onto his heels as the young man jumped to his feet

"Wait! What?" Piper called as the young man frantically fixed his clothes, then turned and dashed off into the copse of trees.

AUTUMN

That autumn Piper found himself in a meeting with his lawyer concerning his late uncle's estate. He was sitting across from Carter Van Peebles whom he had known for many years. "Can you tell me what this is all about?"  
Carter, in his forties, dropped a file onto the desktop. "You know how Maxwell was. If he thought he could cause someone some pain, he was going to do it. Even after his death."

  
"It just doesn't make any sense," Piper kept on. "Uncle Maxwell and I were never close. I can go as far as to say the old bastard and I hated each other. It was a real surprise when you told me he left that place to me."

  
"Just be glad that he did. The estate is well worth hanging onto. I can assure you, Piper, that whatever this Mr. Gardens wants the place is all yours."

  
"I was up there, right after his death. It was nice, yet...desolate. Can you believe it? An antebellum mansion in this part of the state? " He shook his head as he went over to the window and gazed out, his mind's eye seeing the beautiful young face of the man whom he had been so intimate with. How could he tell Carter that he had a homosexual encounter while there.

  
"Shit," he cursed to himself. It hadn't even been an affair. It was him going down on this ethereal fae being. He had been foolish enough to fall for this innocence, the seductive ploy. He was brought out of his folly by Carter's hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, Carter."

  
"You okay? You look flushed."  
Piper wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. "Yeah. Just thinking. Damn, it's warm in here."

  
Carter chuckled knowingly at the way Piper was acting. The cause could only be attributed to someone he had been with.  
With a shake of his head, Piper chuckled, "If you only knew. If you only knew." He faced his old friend. "I...er...I have been wanting to talk to you about something."  
Just then Milton (a man in his late 20's with fair hair), Carter's male secretary, tapped on the door, looking in. He looked directly at Carter, "Mister Gardens is here, Mr. Van Peebles."

  
Carter came from behind his desk, "Send him in, Milton." He looked at Piper, "Be prepared. I've met Mr. Gardens before." Before he could ask why the door opened and Milton stepped aside, letting the most beautiful man he had ever seen step in.  
"Hello, gentlemen, I'm Fleur Garden." He held out a very feminine hand. Piper took it, noting it was quite cool. His eyes traveled up the black-clad arm to what was indeed the most gorgeous, engaging face he had ever seen. Smooth forehead, straight nose, slightly pink lips. The scent of roses wafted up into his nostrils as the hand was lowered. Indeed he was fascinating.

  
Carter cleared his throat a slight smile playing at his lips, approaching Fleur, "Hello, Mr. Gardens! This is Piper Garrett, Maxwell's only living relative."  
Fleur turned his face to Piper. He was indeed very beautiful. Too beautiful for a man. He was tall, around 6'2, and almost too slender. His shiny black hair was combed back from a perfect forehead and was quite long. His back was straight, his cold deep sea blue eyes piercing as they gazed intently into Pipers soft brown ones.

  
A small sound came from behind the tall Fleur Gardens. A look of irritation flitted across his face and then just as quickly disappeared. Piper knew this would be an adversary he didn't want.  
"This," he forced those sensuous lips to smile. "This is my client, Mr. Josiah Jones....gentlemen." He turned and walked to a chair and sat down, leaving his companion in the doorway.  
Carter smiled and went towards the small young man, taking his hand. "Do come in and sit down, Mr. Jones."  
Josiah looked up into Carter's kind face. "I'm not here to cause any trouble!" He sucked his full bottom lip inputting both hands behind his back.

  
Piper heard Fleur mumble to himself as he snapped his fingers. "Will you get over here and sit down! I'll do the talking, Mr. Jones." Piper caught the venom in the cool voice as he addressed the small man as 'mister'.  
Josiah went obediently over to the chair beside Fleur and sat down, staring at the carpeted floor. Piper cocked his head as he stared at him. He felt oddly attracted to his person. Maybe pity, he told himself, especially from the way this beautiful cold Fleur Gardens was bow beating him without verbalizing.

  
Piper went and stood by Carter's desk and waited as Fleur pulled papers from his black patent briefcase. He kept glancing back to Josiah. There was something about him...he couldn't put his finger on. Josiah looked to be about five feet five inches tall. He had a delicate little nose and full lips which he kept sucking into his mouth. Childlike. The eyes were huge, rather doe-like, Piper assessed, yet unsure, for he kept his lids lowered. His brows were in a high arch, naturally so. It was difficult to tell about his hair, for he had it pulled straight back from the sides and his forehead, and it seemed to be plastered down with hair spray.  
Piper crossed his arms over his chest as he addressed the young man. "Who are you, Mr. Jones? And what have you to do with my late Uncle?"  
Josiah was suddenly panicked as he looked to the cool and collected Fleur Gardens for the answer as he stammered, "I..er. I am, I was..."

  
Fleur once more looked exasperated. "He was Mr. Garrett's companion, gentlemen."  
Carter hid a grin behind his hand, "Companion? In what capacity?"  
Fleur looked directly into Carter's eyes, "He kept. Him. Company."  
"Surely you aren't saying that this boy sat around with Mr. Garrett, who was old enough to be his grandfather, sharing tea and simple conversation."

  
Josiah looked hurt. "I'm not stupid, you know!"  
Fleur laid a familiar hand on the younger man's knee, "Shhh. How can I put this delicately, gentlemen."  
"We aren't that delicate," Carter assured him.  
Josiah stared at Fleur's face, waiting. When the beautiful Fleur began to speak, Josiah glanced over to Piper, almost scared. Piper wondered why he was looking at him that way. There was something about those eyes, he kept thinking. He had seen them before! But where?

  
"My client was a companion to the late Mr. Garrett, in a more intimate fashion. He satisfied his needs with more than his enchanting wit. He was a most suitable companion for your uncle, Mr. Garrett. Not many men would put up with his unusual desires."  
"I know all about my uncle's perversions, Mr. Gardens. Mr. Jones was not the only boy to have entered my uncle's bedroom. You say he was with Maxwell for a number of years?"  
"He didn't want me around anyone. He wanted me all to himself, he told me so. He said I should never let anyone so much as speak to me. He kept me hidden." Piper and Carter stared at Josiah's flushed face, his trembling lips. Fluer had a sly smile on his mouth as he stared at nothing. Not even a glance to his visibly shaken client.

  
Piper internally cursed his uncle for his lascivious cruelty, yet he spoke. "Sounds like a gothic novel, Mr. Jones."  
"It is the truth! I was there for Max...whenever he wanted me...I was there."  
Piper took a menacing stance with his hands on his hips. "Were you in love with Maxwell?" He watched the arched brows as he chewed nervously on his lip, his small hands clutching Fleur Garden's jacket sleeve. ''Well, I'm waiting. Surely you say yes or no."  
"I wasn't in love with Maxwell. I worked for him, he told me I did. I did different things, I worked for him. He said over and over that I did!" Carter spread out a bundle of canceled checks across his desk. "I have all of Mr. Garrett's canceled checks from the past few years, and not one is made out to Mr. Josiah Jones."

  
Josiah turned his big soulful eyes to the collected Fleur Gardens. "Flower,” he whined. "I'm not lying. Max never gave me any money."  
Fleur patted his hand, pushing it away at the same time. "Mr. Jones shared your uncle's bed, Mr. Garrett. He made promises. He had a business arrangement with him. One he said you would carry out for him on his demise."  
Piper perched on the edge of the desk. "Me? Do you have proof of this on paper?"  
Fleur fave a file to Carter, who leaned back in his chair and began reading. Josiah leaned over against Fleur. His hands were once more clutching the jacket sleeve as he whispered to him.

  
"Do you mind if my client using your facilities, Mr. Van Peebles?"  
Just like a child, Piper thought to himself. He raised his hand. "I will show him." He stood. "I leave everything in your capable hands, Carter. This way, Mr. Jones."  
Josiah stood, pushing his wrinkled slacks down over his thighs as he followed along behind Piper to the private washroom. Piper could feel the weight of those huge eyes on his back as he led the way. He pushed the heavy door to the washroom o[en and let the young man enter first.  
There were a stall and a urinal and a sink. Piper went to the sink and turned on the water, washing his hands and Josiah stopped at the urinal and pulled his penis from the fly of his slacks. Piper blinked, suddenly quite uneasy at the sight. He was fully ashamed of himself for staring at this young man's private parts. He felt flushed. He bent over and splashed cold water on his face.  
Josiah was staring at him. "Are you sick?"  
"I'm fine. It's just a little too warm all of a sudden." Piper glanced at him in the mirror. Was that a smile on his lips?

  
"It's better than being humid."  
Piper stared at the young face in the mirror. The hair didn't belong that way. It should be free and loose and shiny, hanging onto his shoulders, framing his elfin face. It was like a bolt of lightning hit him as it all fell into place! "You!" he bellowed.  
Josiah swallowed hard as he took a small step backward. "What are you talking about?"  
Piper turned and rushed him, grabbing him by the arm and forcefully touselling the matted hair loose from its flat state. "It is you! I felt it! In there! I didn't recognize you with your hair all glued down and in this ridiculous suit. But it is you! I've had my hands on you! Don't you remember!"  
He squeezed the arms tightly as he dragged Josiah closer to him. "I smelled you! I felt the heat come from your body! I tasted the sweat on your cock! You were sticky with humidity. You came to that spot, knowing I was there, that I would go there. You waited and then you made your move! How clever of you, you little bastard. Maxwell was dead, so you had to get your perverted pleasure from the next best thing, man, person! ME! I did your dirty little deed, and when you saw I might want something for myself you ran. Like you're trying to do now!"

  
Josiah had gone pale, his body pulling back from Piper as huge tears rolled down his cheeks. "You must be crazy!" he insisted as he weakly tried to struggle from his grasp. "Let me go, you're hurting me! I didn't do anything wrong that day! You came to me!" He shut up quickly, clamping his jaws together, his body a trembling mess.  
Piper tried to calm down. "You used me, you little shit! I'm not even gay! You worked whatever magic it was and I did it for you. But you ran! Like now, trying to escape. Well, sweetheart, you can't run very far now, can you?"  
"I didn't have to let you. I didn't owe you anything. It was all your doing. You came to me. Max would have killed me if I ever let a man touch me! I was just there, you came to me, " he repeated, then almost mumbled, "you attacked me." Those lips clamped together once more as he saw the fury in Piper's eyes.

  
Piper saw red and snickered. "Maxwell is dead, you little fagot. And don't ever say I attacked you. Never."  
Josiah took a deep breath and his little back straightened. He yanked free of Piper and without hesitation, he open-palmed slapped Piper as hard as he could.  
"You will regret that bitch," Piper growled.  
"You're crazy. Why would I let a brute like you touch me? Never!"  
"You have the gall to call me a brute after sitting in that room in there and hearing Fleur Gardens tell the world that you let my sick Uncle fuck you senseless! He was perverted, darling, " he snarled cruelly, "remember? He was a cold-hearted bastard who liked to see people suffer."

  
Josiah was full of pent up emotions. His eyes red-rimmed as he began to weep. "I only know too well how mean Max was. I was there, Mr. Garrett. He hurt me so many times, so many times over and over. He'd let me heal, then he'd do it all over again, just to watch me cry, he loved to watch me cry. He said there was no other soul on earth who could make him cum by crying. And you are just like him. A mean awful person. And what did I get for all the pain? He made promises, Mr. Garrett, made me all kinds of promises and one thing I do know about Max, he never lied. I'm going to get what I deserve."  
The washroom door opened and there stood Milton. He looked at one then the other, "Mr. Van Peebles is ready to explain the situation to you, Mr. Garrett."

  
Piper stepped aside, "You go first, I'm not letting you out of my sight this time." Piper noticed how Milton looked Josiah over with appreciative eyes. He had known for a long time that Carter and Milton were lovers, as well as employer and employee.  
Back in Carter's office, Piper found Fleur enjoying a glass of Carter's special brandy. A lovely smile on that pale face. Seeing Josiah's state he frowned. "What have you been doing, Josiah?" Josiah rushed to him and caught him around the slender waist, hiding his face in his chest. Fleur put his hands on his shoulders as if to push him away. "Will you act your age!" Joash turned his tear-stained face to Fleur's.  
"He threatened me, Fleur. He did." Fleur cast Piper a look that sent a chill down his spine. Beautiful and deadly came to mind. So the little fairy was more than just a client to this creature.

  
"Okay, Carter, what the hell is this all about?" Piper demanded of his friend, tired of the games. Fllelur resumed his seat as Josiah tired his best to disappear into him. Piper kept his grey eyes on him, just daring him to make a moe. "Is there something to this, Carter, or is it just another of Maxwell' twisted jokes."  
"I'm afraid it's not a joke. Mr. Garden’s client has a legal right to your uncle's estate, in a roundabout way."  
"This little bastard has what legal right!"  
"Who are you calling a bastard!" Josiah spat from the safety by Fleur’s side. Fleur shushed him gently, smiling.

  
"Maxwell did make provisions for Josiah, Piper. You own the estate, all of it, every blade of grass, every tree, every stick of furniture. You also own..." he shook his head with a little laugh as if this was unreal. "You also own Mr. Jones." He coughed quickly seeing the look on Piper's face, adding. "In a roundabout way, that is." Piper couldn't believe it. He looked quickly to Josiah who was looking even more shocked than he himself. His young face was a mirror of despair.  
"Roundabout way," he muttered in disbelief. Fleur stood gracefully in one fluid movement and approached Piper with his hand out.  
"Congratulations, Mr. Garrett, you are indeed a fortunate man." Josiah took hold of Fleur's arm and turned him around, staring worshippingly into the cool aloof face.

  
"You told me something different. I believed you."  
"I told you exactly what the late Mr. Garrett told me to tell you. I was his attorney, dear, doing what he paid me to do." Carter laid the papers aside as he leaned back in his leather chair and listened and watched the exchange of words between these two very pretty men.  
"Max said he would take care of me. He was mean to me, but he never lied to me."  
"Oh good lord," Piper groaned in frustration, shaking his head. That cold achingly false sweet smile hardened as Fleur looked down into that sad little face that so obviously adored him.

  
"But darling Josiah, this is his way of taking care of you. Don't you see? You said it yourself. He didn't want you around anyone but himself. He knew how..." he tutted, "how vulnerable you can be, so he arranged this provision in his will that you should always be taken care of by his very responsible, very hetero" a chuckle here, "nephew, Mr. Piper Garrett. And he knew that his nephew would never let the estate out of his hands, it's too valuable. Greed, dear, rules even the warmest of hearts. Now," he stood straight. "You will continue to be taken care of in the manner in which you are accustomed. As sad as that may be. For the rest of your pathetic un-natural life," he tapped the end of Josiah's nose. "Darling."  
Josiah looked utterly heartbroken as he stared into Fleur's cold blue eyes, "But...you said.." Fleur patted him on his head, picking out a strand of the stiff black hair, loosening it from the rest.  
"You are a dear, trusting thing, Josiah, but only a thing. You should have realized that a long time ago. Be mature and accept it."  
"No," he shouted. "I won't belong to Him! Not him!"  
"What makes you think I'd even consider taking care of the likes of you? You belong out on the streets earning your damned keep by dropping your panties for whoever is stupid enough to pay for it. Get some old coot who's screwy enough to even want used meat. I am sure as hell not interested!" Piper threw at him coldly.

  
"Piper, please," Carter intervened on Josiah's behalf. "Let's not take this to a place we all will regret. Your uncle took him in when he was practically a child. He has known no one else. Only Maxwell." Piper threw his arms up in exasperation.  
"Oh, fuck it, Carter! You aren't stupid. You can see that this little fag is more to this piece of french fluff than a client!" At that Fleur cleared his throat and stood up.  
"I resent that, Mr. Garrett. I've never had this little FAG in my bed, nor do I plan on it in the future. I admit he is appealing to the eyes, and, other parts of the body, but when I indulge, it is with someone on my own level intellectually. Josiah Jones hardly qualifies in that respect." He side glanced at Josiah, adding, "Sorry Darling."  
Josiah sobbed once again. "I thought Maxwell was the only mean man in this world. Ever since he died, I felt alone. I thought I'd meet good and kind people, but all I've met are meaner men, meaner and more hurtful. I never did a thing to any of you! Especially you, Fleur. You always liked me before. I remember how you used to bring me gifts when you came to call on Max. You liked me then. Now you are calling me names. Well," his small chest heaved with anger as he now had the attention of all three men. "I don't need any of you. I don't need Max's money. I can get some old coot to take care of me, can't I, Mr. Garrett? It's really easy, isn't t? I got you, didn't I?"

  
Piper reacted before he could think, reaching for him, but being blocked by Carter. "You little queer! I'll break your bloody neck for that!" He jerked free of Carter, only to have Fleur step into his space.  
"I would not lay one finger on him, Mr. Garret. I may look like a piece of french fluff, but I can most assuredly knock you on your self-righteous pompous ass before you can raise your little finger. I know, I've dealt with your type before."  
Piper raised his index finger and poked him in the chest, hard. He felt the bone of his sternum. Fleur glanced at the digit then back into Piper's eyes as Piper grinned sarcastically, "What else have you done to my type before? Mmm? Come on, tell me. Or do you just piddle with half-witted pretty baby boys like that toy hiding behind you? Huh?" And then Piper blew a puff of air into Fleur's face, adding insult to injury. So he thought.

  
Fleur blinked his eyes once before moving Josiah from behind him, then faced Piper. He reached out and before anyone in the room knew it, especially Piper, he had thrown him up against the wall, stunning him speechless. Fleur pushed his suit jacket aside and rested his fist on his hip, staring down at Piper, who had sunk to the floor unceremoniously onto his butt. "I have not done a lot of things 'for' men like you. I have done things 'to' men like you. Josiah may be a half-wit pretty little baby, but he has more masculinity in his sad little three-inch penis than you in your nine inches." He stalked closer to where Piper continued to sit. "Listen to this, Mr. Garret. I will be checking up on Mr. Jones. And from this display, I promise it will be quite often. If he says he has been misused in any way... I will personally see to it that you not only lose what the late Mr. Garrett has bequeathed to you but your own meager bank account. I may be feminine," his perfect nostrils flared slightly, "Or faggish, or a french piece of fluff, but remember, I've got a fight in me, Mr. Garrett, and I have claws and I use them." His lips smiled viciously, "and I dig my claws in deep. So deep that when I retract them, I leave scars."

  
He cupped Josiah’s face and kissed him on the forehead. He went to Carter and they shook hands. Carter smiled appreciatively and bowed his head to him. He picked up his shiny black case and gave a minute shake of his hair as he stopped to open the door. Taking one last look at Piper, he smiled and shut the door behind him. The air in the office was relaxed instantly.  
Carter reached down and helped Piper to his feet, chuckling, "I would hate to cross him in the courtroom. He really is a knockout. No pun intended, Piper."  
Piper popped his back, "Shit, he's just a fag, Carter." His lawyer gave him a wry smile, "What does that make me, then?"  
"You're my friend! You aren't like that. You can do whatever you like." He threw open the door, "Keep in touch, Carter. Let me know if there is any way I can get out of this mess without losing everything."  
"Hey, Piper," Carter called laughingly. "Aren't you forgetting something? Or someone?" He motioned to a dejected-looking Josiah.

  
"Huh? You mean I have to take him with me? To my place?"  
"He is your responsibility for now. Be good to him, Piper." Carter smiled kindly. "He's not bad to look at. As you've already noticed. It might be...counter-intuitive for you both."  
Piper reluctantly acquiesced. "Shit, get over here, Josiah. This is all I need, having some little freak living with me. " So Josiah followed along after Piper Garrett, looking as if his small shoulders carried the weight of the world. Milton came into Carter's office only after he watched Piper leading way inside the elevator with Josiah following slowly behind him.  
Carter shoved himself away from his desk to make room for Milton as he sat to staddle his lap. "Very nice," he whispered softly in Carter's ear.

  
Carter lifted pieces of Milton's hair that hung over his ear, "Hmmm, which one?”  
He chuckled as he was pulled closer to Carter's chest, "All of them."  
"I think," Carter began, nuzzling Milton's temple, "that Piper wanted to ask me something." Milton trailed kisses down his neck, loosening his tie, "Hmm?"  
"I said I thought I thought Piper might have wanted to confide in me about something. You know..." he bit gently at Milton's earlobe. Milton leaned his head back to look into his lover's face.  
"Oh, I see. You know, I never doubted we wouldn't be together. Once you accepted that you had feelings for me. You believe Piper has inclinations of the "perverted" kind?" He chuckled at his little joke.  
Carter gazed into Milton's yees, his hand resting possessively on his hip. "I want him to be happy. If he finds his preference is for men, may he accept it without remorse. I speak for myself when I say I have not regretted it one bit." Carter shifted Milton's hips harder onto his lap.  
"I'm glad I faced it." Milton raised his young face for his love. "I'd like to face 'it' right now." "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper takes Josiah to his apartment

Josiah followed along behind Piper like an obedient child, staying close, but never close enough to accidentally touch. He opened the door of his small Ford convertible, motioning for Josiah to get inside the passenger side. "I've only got a small one-bedroom apartment. I'm not loaded like m uncle was. You will sleep on the sofa. I don't want any funny shit going on either." Josiah made a face at him but Piper had seen it. "How old are you? You act like a fucking child."

"I'm as old as I want to be. Ass hole."

Piper put on the brake and looked over to him. "Call me another name and I'll show you just what an asshole is.'

"I know what an ass hole is, Mister."

"Well," Piper dared him. "Do I look like one?"

Josiah crossed his arms over his chest and stared straight ahead. "You don't look like an ass hole. You just act like one." He pushed himself against the door, "Don't you hit me! You asked!" Then bravely said, "I"ll tell Fleur."

"You and your queer lawyer don't scare me. " When he pulled out into traffic he added. "I was caught off guard earlier, or he never would have got the better of me." He found himself chuckling to himself at remembering how haughty Fleur had looked standing with his hand on that shapely hip, looking down his nose at him. 

Josiah's eyes grew larger than they already were "You stop it! Don't you grin like that when you talk about Fleur! You nasty man." Piper only lit up a cigarette and laughed.

Josiah rested his body against the car seat, "Really, " he almost mumbled sadly. "You shouldn't call Fleur a queer."

Ashes flew by Josiah's face, "Why not? He is. Just like my uncle. Just like you."

Piper caught the intent way Josiah was staring at him. "What now?"

"What about you? Are you queer?"

"You really want me to be that ass hole and put my fist in your mouth, don't you boy? No? Then keep your thoughts to yourself."

"What you did... back at Max's pond, "Josiah kept on innocently. Piper threw him a side glance. "Doesn't that make you a queer too, Piper?"

Piper clamped his mouth to as the memories of that day came flooding back to him. He saw the face all soft and misty with want. His hands uncontrollably caressed the steering wheel suddenly feeling the presence of that same body sitting so close to him in small confines of the mustang. Damn, he wanted to reach out and grab him and- "Just, just shut up. Be quiet. Please." This he added softly.

He saw from the corner of his eye how Josiah sank back against the seat as if in defeat. Once more great pools of water were forming in his eyes, spilling over onto his pale cheeks. He felt suddenly bad for snapping so harshly at him. He was not used to this kind of confrontation. His crazy uncle, Josiah. Fleur. Damn!

"I, er, I could have resisted you that day. Maybe I thought it was a hallucination. You, the heat, the sun. Damn. I saw you and something came over me. You were different. Special. Something I have never experienced before. I," he cleared his throat, trying to get his mind in order, "I thought you were...I don't know. I'm not gay. Not. Gay. Then, " he lit up another cigarette, "then today happened. You and my uncle. Too much. It's sick." He had to not look over to that young face and how open it was, how it almost broke his heart. What was this thing that had come over him? 

They were quiet for the rest of the drive to the concrete building where his apartment was. Josiah dutifully followed along behind him, his eyes never leaving the back of Piper's head. After closing the door behind them he tossed the keys to a small table. "Don't make yourself too comfortable." He gave Josiah the once over before walking into the bedroom and slamming the door shut behind him, leaving him all alone in the small stuffy living room. Not at all what Maxwells house was like.

He walked around looking at the small grey sofa, the end table with an ashtray. A spare lighter lay next to it.

A black porcelain pug dog was on the carpet next to the television stand. He tilted his head, this was so not how he was used to living. Though he didn't judge. Who was he to judge? He smiled as he squatted down and ran his fingers over the pug. He liked that. Maybe Piper was kind to animals. He sure wasn't to him.

He went to the bar that separated the kitchen and living area. A stale doughnut sat on a saucer, alongside a half-empty cup of coffee. He poked the pastry with his finger. He was really hungry. Fleur didn't take him to breakfast or lunch.

He went to the huge window that looked out over the busy street below and pressed his forehead to it and gazed out. He tried not to cry again, but he couldn't stop his feelings. He wept openly and felt all alone, so alone. Even though Maxwell had been cruel to him, there was where he felt he belonged. He felt despised away from the estate. He wished he had died along with Maxwell.

"I want to go home." he sobbed quietly.

Piper stood quietly at his opened bedroom door watching unbeknownst to Josiah. He stared at this sad little person. He almost looked as he did that day out by the pond. Sad and mysterious and so very sweet. He felt that strange alure tugging at his heart. The soft little sobs softened his heart. He went up behind Josiah and laid his strong hands on his shoulders. "Shhh. You just need to relax, baby. You want a bite to eat, or maybe a shower before we turn in?" He didn't realize the endearment he had used.

Josiah twisted around and pressed his body close to Piper's. "I want to go home!"

Piper wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly, squeezing that slender body so hard against his own. Closing his eyes he rests his face on the dark head, gritting his teeth to calm himself down. "Come on. A bite to eat. Ok?"

Josiah shook his head that was still pressed against Piper's chest. "I want to go home, Mr. Garrett. You don't want me here. I don't belong here. I'm scared and lonely. I just want to go back home, please, "he turned that sweet teat stained face up to Piper's. "Please just send me home. I don' want anything from you. I can't fight yo. I couldn't fight Max and I can't fight you, or anyone. I realize it now. Just let me live in my cottage out behind the pond. I'll tend the gardens and the pond and if you bring back Max's horses I'll even clean out the stable!! I.." his pink mouth opened and a long yawn came out, "I will do just anything if you let me go home." He gave a couple more sniffles, blinked sleepily and sagged limply against Piper's chest. Completely exhausted both mentally and physically.

He swept his small body up into his arms as he carried hi over to the dove grey soft. He brushed his nose lightly against his forehead. "You are as helpless as a baby. Whee ever did Maxwell find you?" Josiah's head lolled against Piper's chest, arms dangling free. "Just a fucking baby!" He laid him on the sofa and started to make him comfortable. He carefully removed the jacket and then the long-sleeved shirt, leaving his white t-shirt on. He felt ashamed of himself at the thoughts that were now going through his mind. His eyes devoured the little soft peaks of the tiny nipples outlined through the thin cotton. Sweat popped out on his brow as he had to make himself not molest the sleeping boy. Not even in his mind.

With trembling fingers, he tugged the slacks off his lower half and dropped them over the arm of the sofa. After pulling the soft throw that lay on the back of the sofa over his slight body, he sat across from him, studying him as he smoked, long into the night. When he remembered what Carter had said about him now in his own care, he felt as odd pounding in his chest. This enigmatic creature could be his very own. He shuddered at the way he had thought it. NO.! He wasn't anything like his uncle. He would never be.

He didn't know what time it was when he finally took himself to bed. It seemed as if he had just closed his eyes when he heard tapping at his bedroom door.  
What is it, Josiah?"

"May I come in?" Josiah called out. "Just for a moment, Mr. Garrett."

Piper sat up, pulling the sheet over his naked lap, "Yeah, yeah come in!" he snapped. Why was he acting this way, he asked himself. He wasn't prepared to see the door open and Josiah walk-in stark naked. He felt the warmth spreading in his lower limbs. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I did not mean to do it, Mr. Garrett. It just happened. I'm so, so sorry."

Piper was confused as he threw the covers back and reached for his robe. "What are you rambling about? What did you do?"

Josiah didn't seem to be listening. He was staring at Piper's hands as they tied his sash to the robe. "What the hell are you gaping at!" he snapped.

Josiah blinked, then looked into Piper's eyes, "You're so...big."

"Shit," Piper cursed, but inwardly grinned. It gave him a good feeling to know Josiah had even bothered to look him over. It was true. He was a lot bigger than Josiah, in all aspects. His uncle had not been a large man. So it meant Josiah wasn't used to seeing how a real man looked. He crossed his arms, waiting. "Well, what have you done?"

Josiah put his hand behind his back, eyes looking at the floor by Piper's feet. "I went on your sofa. I was asleep. I woke up after.' He shook his head remorsefully, as a scolded child would act.

Piper's first impulse was to curse him, but not for soiling the sofa, but because he was acting so humble about it. "Let's just see, alright?"

He waited until the small naked young man led the way to the sofa with a large dark spot now adorning it. Josiah took the rumpled throw in his hands and stepped back away from it, keeping his eyes on the spot. "I'm sorry, Mr. Garrett. I'll clean it, I swear I will. Just, you have to tell me how."

Piper grimaced as he stared down at the sofa. "What the hell," he sighed, finding it all very unreal. "You need to go to the toilet now?" He shook his head no, never taking his eyes off the wet spot. Just then a low gurgling sound was heard. "What was that? WAs that you?" Josiah put his hands over his soft-looking stomach. "When was the last time Fleur fed yo?"

"Fleur had tea. I didn't have anything. I was really wanting something this morning, but Fleur was impatient and you don't bother Fleur when he's impatient. I don't like tea, hot tea, and that's all he had. I wanted chocolate milk! Fleur doesn't do chocolate mild for anyone. So I didn't have anything. But I can wait until morning., That is, if you want to feed me. I can wait longer, Mr. Garrett. I really can." Piper hung his head, "Good god, Josiah, do you always ramble?" Yet he had to admit to himself with a small smile Josiah was the most adorable thing he has seen in a very long while, as he stood there unabashedly naked, with his eyes bobbing up and down. He placed a hand on Josiah's shoulder and pointed him in the direction of his bedroom. "You go into my bathroom and shower. I'll have you something to eat by the time you're finished. Go." he gave him a little shove. As ever the obedient boy, Josiah did as he was bid. Piper went and stood over his sofa. So this creature wets the bed. He never expected his life to be so twisted after the death of Maxwell. He just wished he had never answered the letter telling him of his uncle's death, then he wouldn't be in the mess he was in right now. But then, he realized, he never would have met Josiah. As much as it pained him to accept the new feelings he was experiencing, he didn't want to abandon him. Not now. He gulped as he shook his head and turned to the kitchen, he didn't think he could ever let Josiah Jones go now. He was so lost in his feelings for this person. A man. A boy. A boy-man? Damn, a male. Just a male. Damn, damn, damn, damn he muttered out loud as he went about preparing that aggravatingly precious young man some food.

All he had to fix were scrambled eggs and toast. He had chocolate milk, which he smiled at. He liked it every now and then. He poured a glass and sat it by the plate on the bar. He gave a shiver as if he were being watched, glanced up to see Josiah standing there staring at him with the huge towel wrapped around him. His shampooed hair hung in long wet tendrils around his face and spilled liked rivulets of tar over his shoulders and down his back. This, he said to himself, is the Josiah from the pond. He was young and sweet-faced, his skin blushed from hot water. He pulled the bar chair out as he moved back towards the countertop, "Come sit down and eat."

He gripped the sink as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. These new feelings were troubling him. He had never reacted to another male as he was to Joshiah. He wished he had had the time and the courage to approach Carter about all this back at the office before Fluer Gardens had waltzed in onto center stage. How had he felt when he first met Milton? Did he have these same feelings? Did he know straight off that it meant he wanted to be with Milton, that he got turned on by him? Was Milton even gay before Carter? He knew Carter had only ever been with women. The same as himself. Damn, he should have always been more considerate of the change that Carter must have been going through. Did he have anyone to confide in? Sure, he was Carter best friend, and oldest, and he now saw he wasn't there for his friend. He had to focus now.

He cleared his throat, "Feeling better?"

"Yes, Mr. Garrett. Er, thank you. For the chocolate milk. Do you always keep it? Chocolate milk? You must like it!" 

"I, uh, get a taste for it some. Just a treat, I guess. So, you don't like hot tea. How about coffee? A cup for you?"

"No, sir. Max used to make me drink it. A whole pot full, whenever I did something bad. I just don't drink it unless I really have to. Do I have to?"

"No, of course not." Damn Maxwell, he thought. "If you're finished you can go on back to bed." He switched off the kitchen light after Josiah left the bar. He was struck dumb when he saw Jopsah laying on the floor by the wet sofa using the towel as a cover.

"Josiah Jones!" he bellowed. "Get up off the floor!"

"I won't go on it, Mr. Garrett! I promise!"

"You absolute twit," he moaned as he reached down and pulled him to his feet, the towel slipping to the carpet. "I've never made anyone sleep on my floor and I won't start with you.'" Especially not you, he thought.

Josiah blinked sleepily, "The chair?" He went over to it and started to sit, quite naked still and obviously not phased by it.

Piper nervously licked his lips, trying not to ogle the naked young man. "You can bunk in with me. Come on." He didn't know why he had ever suggested such a dangerous thing. As soon as he looked upon his mussed bed his heart began to pouond, a tingling going straight o his groin. He tossed his robe asifde and got back undrer th covers. Josiah just stood there by the bed. "What's going on inside that pretty little head of yours, Josiah?'

"I'm confused, Mr. Garrett. You don't want me here. You think I'm a nasty queer. Yet...you're being nice to me all of a sudden."

"Don't trust me, eh? Think I'll so to you what you did to me out in sun by the pond? Listen, Kidd don't confuse simple courtesy as a ploy. "I've got to get some sleep. Either you get in bed or stand there all night."

"You aren't going to touch me, are you?"

"You think that's all I'm after? Grabbing you and humping you? You flatter yourself too much. Get in bed." How could he let it be known that was exactly what he wanted to do.

Josiah finally laid dow. A few seconds later, with the dark surrounding them both, he spoke quietly. "I'm homesick. I want to go home."

Piper reached over and pulled the covers up to Josiah's neck, as you would a child, "You'll be there soon enough."

"You think I'm a terrible person because I stayed with your uncle and let him take care of me. But you just don't understand."

" I don't really care one way or the other, " he lied. "It was his life. And yours. If he wanted the likes of you around for whatever pleasure you gave him, fine. I just resent being dragged into this sordid lifestyle you two had. I didn't ask to be his heir. Hell, I never even spent time with him. Just knew he was wealthy. My only relative. And freaking crazy. I was almost appreciative of what he was going to leave me in his will. Up until today. I had no idea I would become a substitute father for his..." he glanced over to Josuah's profile in the darkness, not finishing.

Josiah thought for a moment.  
You'd be a father to me?"

"That was sarcasm, Josiah."

Without warning, thunder boomed in the distance and a flash of lightning lit up the darkened room. Josiah cried out and turned to Piper. "Oh, Mr. Garrett, I'm scared!"

Piper apprehensively drew the trembling body into the folds of his arms and held him to his side. "It won't hurt you. Go to sleep. I won't let it hurt you. Won't let anything hurt you."

Lightning cracked loudly, sounding as if it was right outside their room. Josiah threw himself tighter against Piper, "It's closer, it's coming!"

Piper could feel the warm moisture from the close proximity of Josiah's face against his bare skin, "If it gets you, it gets me. And it won't happen.."

"Let me stay here by you. Close like this, okay? It's not so terrible with my face against your chest."

Piper threw all caution to the wind. He knew he should put distance between himself and the warm naked body, yet he didn't want to let him go. He felt so right pressed up against him. CLinging to him as if his life depended upon it. Piper liked that Josiah had said he wanted to be held close, felt safe like this against him. He felt satisfied and content lying there in his own bed with the creature he had coveted since the steamy day out by the pond.

Sleep overtook him gently and he was dreaming of Josiah. He had been dozing in this dream when he felt Josaihs small hands caressing his belly, very light, very inquisitively. The fingers slid down past his pelvis cupping his heavy balls, squeezing them ever so gently, while he was suddenly kissing his lips. He had lain there, basking in the warmth that flowed over him and when Josiah threw his leg over and straddled his thighs he had woken. He stared at the sleeping face, tenderly brushing the air from his forehead. He smiled at the way Josiah was hugging his arm to his body. It felt right with the young man there. He put his hand against his cheek, "Come on baby, wake up. Things need to be seen to today."

Josiah rolled onto his back and stretched, slowly opening his eyes. Piper raised up and smiled down at him, "Did you sleep well?"

He gave a small nod, looking lovely with sleep still soft on his face. Piper was in awe of Josiah's appearance this morning. His dark hair spilling all about the pillow, looking very delicate and feminine in his bed. He took the young man's hand, it felt warm in his.

"Hungry?" he asked as he crawled over Josiah and off the bed, hauling him up by the hand he still held. When Josiah reached for a discarded shirt of Pipers next to the bed to slip on, Piper shook his head no.

Making a cute face, although Piper was sure it was not meant to be, Josiah huffed, "What have I done now?' He really wanted to put something on to cover himself from Piper's eyes. 

Piper hugged the small shoulders as he led him out of the room, "Why, you've done nothing wrong." He helped him to sit at the bar on the same stool he had used last night. "I like looking at you, that's all."

Josiah cocked his head, narrowing his eyes, "Is this sarcasm again?"

Piper chuckled deeply, tilting his head, "No, Josiah. I like looking at you is all." He clapped his hands together with a big smile, "How about a hot cinnamon roll? I have some made especially for the microwave."."

Sure, Mr. Garrett." He drummed his fingers on the countertop. His eyes followed Pipers every movement as he removed a package of rolls from the fridge and took it to the microwave. "I don't feel right sitting here naked in front of you. Don't you thi I should put something on?"

"I rather thought you would be used to being naked. And call me Piper." He took the steamy rolls from the microwave after the ding.

He gave a little shrug of his narrow shoulders, "I guess I don't mind. Pip. I just wish you wouldn't stare. It's, I dunno, different, not like when Maxwell would stare at me."

Piper started to pour him a glass of whole milk when he caught sight of the chocolate that remained. So he poured chocolate milk into a glass and set it in front of him. He licked the cinnamon off a finger, "My friends call me Pip. "

Josiah took a bite of the roll, blowing in and out to cool his mouth, glancing at piper as he did so. "You look like a Pip to me." His eyes never blinked as he swallowed, eyes still on Piper. "But I won't call you that if you don't want me to."

" You can." He leaned back against the sink and smiled over to Josiah. "And you can call me Pip. I like the way it sounds when you say it." Josiah almost genuinely smiled, almost. It made Piper's heart flutter. Hey,' he called, "Now you're staring at me."

"It's the first chance I've had to really look at you. Without the mean looks, you give me. You're not as tall as Fleur," he mused, his eyes raking over Piper's body. "You're put together really nice, like masculine I s'pose. Yeah, you are nice to look at. FLuer is better to look at though, he's just lovely." Piper found himself frowning. "I kind of like your hair color, like Max's favorite mare, chestnut. " He scrutinized Piper thoroughly. "Yes, you're a very nice looking man. Not fat, not skinny. Your hair is shiny and soft looking. I like it long like that, too. I like the way it falls over your eye." He suddenly had a smile on his sweet lips. "Yet, Fleur is most definitely the most gorgeous man that ever lived. Wow. " he gave a slight shake of his head as he took a long drink of chocolate milk.

"My first impulse is to be flattered by you, but, somehow I don't think being compared to Fleur Gardens is going to be favorable for anyone you compare him with. Shit." He ran his hand through his tousseled hair. "You need anything else?"

Josiah put his hands in his lap and smiled brightly at Piper. "No, sir, Pip. I think I have had just about enough."

Piper was moved by the open and honest face in front of him. He was overcome with emotion at the sight of him. "You should smile more often, Josiah." He looked down at the full lips. "Your whole face glows."

"I hardly have anything to smile about these days, Pip. I'm here and look what the circumstances are that brought me here. You resent me."

How could this young man be so totally innocent and naive sounding one moment then the next speak like he's carrying the weight of the world on his young shoulders? He sat across from on the other bar stool. "Oh, it isn't that I resent you, Josiah. It's just this whole scenario. You knew my uncle better than me, probably better than any of us. So you can see where I'm coming from. How could anyone, especially someone as tender and sweet as you obviously are, let that twisted old man own you? Mush less take you to his bed. And all for money? I just don't get it."

Josiah stared down at the bit of roll left on his plate. "It was more than money. I never ever saw any money. He was the only one who cared about me."

"I'm fucking sorry, but that is just a load of shit. All you need do is smile at any person who you set those doe eyes on and pout those sweet lips and you could have them wrapped around your pinky. Anyone, Josiah!" Me included, he thought.

Josiah sadly shook his head in disagreement, his fair fanning his cheeks. "No. I know for a fact that it doesn't work. Not for me. I tried it." He shook his head once more as he cast his eyes down to his knees.

Piper felt himself frown and his chest swell with anger. "Look at me!" Josiah raised huge eyes to him. "You say you went after someone and then they turned you down? Who would this person be? A man? Yes, of course of a man.""

"I'd rather not say, " he sniffed, holding his head just a bit higher on his shoulders, as if daring Piper to continue questioning him.

"You love this person,"Piper said matter of factly.

"I guess I do. I mean, who wouldn't; -" he stopped himself quickly in mid-sentence. "I better go dress if we are going back to home today, Pip." He pushed off the stool and went toward the bedroom door when Piper was suddenly grasping his arm and whirling him around.

"Come here. I know I've been mean to you...saying all those rotten things to you, about you. And now you're telling me you are in love with another person. To hell with Maxwell? To hell with me. What are you playing at? Are you such a consummate actor that you've fooled Maxwell, me! I was straight before that day at the pond!"

Josiah tried to wrench his arms from Pipers's grasp. "Stop it."

Piper dragged Josiah closer, backing him up against the counter. He lifted him up and sat him bare-assed onto the cold countertop. He shoved the girlish knees apart with his hand, stepping in between them. Josiah stared at him with obvious shock on his face. "Shh," Piper whispered, brushing the long bangs from Josiah's face, "shh, you're so damned irresistible, baby. So ripe, " he let his thumb rub across the full lips. "Just relax, relax. I won't hurt you. I won't, shhh..." he pressed his eager mouth to the trembling lips, snaking his tongue in between his teeth, into that hot cavernous orifice, closing his eyes and ravaging the young man's mouth. "You taste so sweet."" he murmured, covering the lips with his own, sucking obscenely.

Josiah felt himself swooning from the intimacy of this. He laid his hands on Piper's shoulders and weakly pushed back, breaking the seal of Piper's lips on his own. "No, I can't breathe." He dropped his head further back from Piper. You take my breath away, Pip."

Piper's whole body was alight with want as his fingers bit into the meaty parts of Josiah's hips resting on the countertop. He hadn't expected Josiah to pull away, to refuse him. He was suddenly so angry! His mind was confused, so confused. He gripped tightly onto the hips until Josiah"s soft genitals were smashed against the bare skin of Piper"s abdomen. Blind fury overcame his mind as he brought his lips to Josiah's ear and whispered coldly. "Did you pull away from that man you love so much? Did you let him feel you up just to shove his advances in his face?"

Josiah squirmed against Piper, trying to get away and off the countertop. "I told you, Mr. Garrett, that you didn't really want me here!" He kept trying to get out of Piper's clinging arms, " Stop squeezing me so tightly! This is hurting my backside!"

"Did HE hurt your backside Tell me? Did you seduce him, as you seduced me out by the pond!" his voice rose loudly, breathing raggedly as he glared at Josiah.

"I never did that! That was all your doing, all your fault! Stop shaking me! Pip!" he begged.

"Damn you! Damn you for doing this to me, for turning me into this monster!" he gave Josiah a final shake, "How many times did you let this secret love fuck you!"

With one final shove against Piper's chest, actually managing to push the larger man away from him, Josiah cried out, "It's none of your business!" He seemed to come to himself and gasped a couple of times, blinking rapidly. He put his fist to his mouth, tears rolling down his cheeks. "He never did. I thought would at first. I thought, but he didn't, he wouldn't... because of Maxwell, Max kept us from getting together! I wanted him, I wanted him so much the only one I ever wanted like that," he sniffled, "adding softly, "but he never would. He just never would!" With that final word, Josiah took a step toward Piper and pressed his face to his chest, openly sobbing as Piper found he was now gently holding onto the small arms.

"Only one man comes to mind, Josiah Jones," he murmured so matter of factly. "One man that fits that description. Fleur Garden." He caught the small chin in his fingers and forced his face up to look at him.. "You're actually in love with Fleur Garden. Aren't you? " He gave a mighty shake of Josiah's torso, "Aren't you!"

His small body hung limp in Piper's unforgiving hands, "Yes, yes yes...let me along, let me go, you're breaking my arms."

Piper yanked him roughly to his chest, "I should break your fucking neck!" With that he ground his lips cruelly against Josiahs, once more forcing his tongue into his mouth. He held him by the head as he masterfully sucked Josiah's hot pink tongue into his mouth, suckling the flesh greedily. He then turned gentler, teasing the timid flesh with light passes of his own. He moaned around it, kept changing angles, never breaking away until he felt Josiah's heartbeat change as it pounded against his ribcage. With one swoop he had Josiah up off the floor, his arms around his upper torso as Josiah's legs automatically encircled his waist. He walked straight to his bedroom, breath flush against Josiah's mouth. He laid the young man down onto the bed, still between the slender thighs. He continued to seduce him with his kisses, his caresses, and his moans. When he raised up and saw Josiah' lick his moist lips he whispered, "You tell me you don't want this. Tell me you don't want to finish this."

Josiah didn't speak, instead, arching his hips up off the bed, giving Piper his answer. Piper leaned in close brushing the tip of his nose against Josiah's, his eyes taking in the faint beads of perspiration across Joshia's top lip. He kissed under each eye, mouthing his cheek, trailing to his jaw. He could feel his cock swelling impossibly harder than it had ever been. He nudged against Josiah's nose with his own, taking the top lip and pulling sensuously. He had never been with another man. He knew how his own treacherous body was reacting to this androgynous body bath his own. He knew he wanted to be inside of him, and he knew there was only one way. He was resigned to finish this, his body demanded it, his heart swelling with adoration. Grasping Josiah's leg just behind his left knee he pushed it up closer to the small body, leaving a way to what he had to have. 

He glanced down at the small partially erect penis. The testicles drawn up into a tight wrinkled ball, behind he could see what he knew would be the end of him never being the same person again. He hitched the leg higher then grasped his cock and pressed it to the tight opening, gasping at how wonderfully hot it felt, how erotic it made him feel. He could feel pucker of flesh against the head of his penis, strange and exciting feeling. He had the head of his penis ready to push it in when a loud DING DING echoed throughout the apartment.

"Damn-fuck-damn!" he growled, releasing the hold on Josiah's leg. The doorbell sounded again. "Who the fuck!~" he almost yelled as he pushed up off the bed and threw his robe on, watching Josiah slip quickly off the bed and crawl to the wall between the night table and the bed, looking terrified. "You little shit," he threw at the young man. "this isn't over, not by a long shot. You wanted me to fuck you just then, and it will happen. Soon, Josiah, because you want this as much as I do." Throwing the bedroom door out of his way angrily, stomping to the front door.

"What the fuck do you want?" he demanded as he threw the door open revealing an immaculately dressed Fleur Garden smiling coldly into his face. Carter peeked from behind, the tall, dark lawyer with an apologetic expression. "Shit, Carter," Piper rubbed his hand over his face, stepping aside. "sorry, come on in. I wasn't expecting anyone." He closed the door with a quiet thud behind them, "Please call first next time." "

Fleur gave Piper a thorough once over, noticing everything Piper wished he wouldn't about his appearance. He had aglint in his blue eyes, "Did we disturb you?" He stepped past Piper, his straight nose in the air as his eyes scanned the place for Josiah.

"I'll say you did," he spat non too kindly at him. He saw rather than heard the soft chuckle from fluer..

"Where is your little ward?" Fleur inquired through tight lips.

"Couldn't you have called?" Piper asked of him as he flicked his lighter open and lit up a cigarette.

"Yes, yes. Next time. The dear little half-wit is such a baby and can easily be intimidated if not reassured by someone he knows and " he looked at the bedroom door, then added, "...trusts."

Carter caught the look Piper was giving Fleur, "Eh, Pipe, he has a legal right to check up on Mr. Jones. It was all in writing, Piper. Maxwell was a cunning old bastard. You should know this by now."

"I am so ready to have this chapter of my life finished, Carter."

Fleur title his head, waiting with an air of irritability.

Piper put out his unfinished smoke, "Yea, sure. I'll get the little darling for you. Excuse me. Carter, " then, "Fleur." without looking his way.

He found Josiah in the same place, not having moved an inch. His huge eyes stared helplessly at Piper. "Here," Piper took out an extra robe and tossed to it to him. "Your one-and-only is in the other room to check up on you. Go on, go running to him. I have you all primed and ready for him, if he will take you, that is. Be sure to tell him it is with my compliments;"

Josiah struggled into the robe then tried desperately to fix his unkempt hair as he crossed in front of Piper wearily. He rushed through the doorway and piper leaned against the frame as he Josiah rushed the last few feet to his Fleur Garden.

"Fleur, oh Fleur! It is so good to see you!" He threw his arms around the stiff-backed beauty and hugged him fiercely. When he turned that sweet face up to gaze longingly into Fluer's beautiful face, Piper felt his heartbreaking.

For an awkward moment, Fleur looked like he wasn't sure what to do. Josiah had his face tilted up to receive a kiss, and instead, all he got was a pat on the head, "How has he been treating you?"

Josiah rested his head against Fleur's chest. "He has been good to me. Gave me chocolate milk even."

Piper rubbed his neck guilty, trying to ignore the look Carter was giving him.

"Why, Josiah dear, you look a bit flushed." Fleur sat down with the worshiping smaller man at his feet. It looked as if these two were used to that particular arrangement.

"It's been a trying time, Fleur," he sighed. "But Mr. Garrett suddenly became very kind and concerned for me. Especially during the storm last night. He even let me share his bed."

Piper wondered if Carter could see the frown that was playing on Fluer's lips..."Yes, " Josiah continued like a child with a wonderful tale to tell. "I did it again, Fleur. I went in my sleep, on his sofa. You're sitting in it."

"My god, Josiah!" Fleur exclaimed as he jumped up gracefully from the soiled sofa. He ran his long finger over the seat of his crisply seamed slacks. Tinge damp. He was pissed, yet looked more relieved than angry. He was glad Josiah pissed on the sofa. I made it feasible that he would then share Piper's bed.

"It's been a trying time," Josiah sighed. "But Mr. Garrett suddenly became very kind and concerned for me. Especially during the storm lat night. He even let me share his bed."

Piper wondered if Carter saw the frown that Fleur was holding back. "How terribly sweet of him."

Fleur tapped his well-manicured nails impatiently on his crossed arms, staring over at Piper. "May I speak to Mr. Jones alone?"

Piper's lip curled with a smirk, "Come on, Carter, I'll fix you a cup of coffee." He was loath to leave the two beauties alone together, but he did so.

Fluer's fingers curled around Josiah's bicep as he pulled him into the bedroom. Ass soon as the door shut behind them Fleur had Josiah in his arms and was kissing, just as quickly as he was kissing him, he pushed him roughly aside, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You taste of another man's spit!"

"Don't stop!" Josiah begged, "It's been so long since you kissed me like that."

"You think I enjoy tasting that man's spit on you?"

Josiah wiped furiously at his mouth with his sleeve. "There, it's gone. You can kiss me again."

Fleur pulled him into his arms and kissed him, but not as Josiah had expected. His kiss was cold and aloof. Josiah moaned with disappointment. "Not like that. Like you used to when we'd sneak off to the cottage behind the pond. You'd kiss me till I tingled all over."

"A toad would make you tingle after having Maxwell Harcourt slobbering all over them. No,' he shook his head. "I simply can not kiss you knowing you have had that man's tongue in your mouth."

Josiah looked heartbroken as he followed him back into the main living ara where Carter and Piper were standing close together at the counter. "Trouble, gentlemen?" Piper chuckled.

"of course not. We had a very pleasant talk. By the by...are you remaining in the city?"

"I hadn't planned on it. Seeing I now own Maxwell's house."

"A shame.' Fleur intoned. "I thought a little vacation in the city would be educational for Josiah." Josiah looked disbelievingly at Fluer.

"I believe it would be more detrimental to him. He's out of place here. He belongs in the country."

Fleur graced Piper with yet another icy smile. "Maybe. You are quite in tune with his needs quite suddenly. How droll. After one night.'' he cleared his throat, continuing, "He is a bit behind in most everything. When Mr. Garrett had his acquaintances from the city down, he would hide the poor dear away from everyone."

"Maybe he was afraid Josiah would seduce them...with his innocence, that is." Piper could give as good as he got. And it was a pleasure sparring verbally with this beautiful wanton creature.

Fleur only gave him a roll of his eyes, as if the very idea was ludicrous. Yet he played along. "Possibly. " he ave Josiah a quick look, "I think he was afraid someone else might just steal him away. Such an impressionable boy he is." Fleur looked hard at Piper. 

"Did he ever have that to fear from you, Mr. Garden?"

Josoah's eyes kept darting between the two men.

Fleur gave Piper a complete once over as he stood there. "I think he might have thought about it on occasion. He knew though, that my tastes run entirely in different directions."

Pip went to the sofa and deliberately sat on the soiled cushion, just to see his reaction. "And what directions might those be?"

Josiah didn't like the way Fleur was smiling at Piper. "I've been in your direction a few times. Oh, pardon, not your direction, but men like you."

Piper chuckled deeply with a raise of his eyebrows. "My, now that is interesting. Tell me, how did they ever put up with your charms?"

"They enjoyed 'trying' tp [put up with my everything." Whoa, Piper could just imagine.

Piper saw from the corner of his eye that Josiah did not like the gist of this conversation, innocent as he may appear. He turned his attention back to Flluer and gave him a most charming smile, his eyes twinkling, "I just wonder if you are in bed...as you are out of bed."

"Let's just let it rest at this. It would be a monumental experience in anyone's life."

Piper couldn't help but stare over at Josiah who was worshipping the cool beauty with his openly love-struck eyes. If only Josiah would look at him, like that, he mused to himself. He crossed his arms on his chest, "You already have one conquest."

FLluuer knew exactly his implications. "Some don't count."

"Do I count?" Piper dared him. Even Carter, who had been sitting quietly at the kitchen bar was watching and listening intently to this exchange.

Before he could answer Piper Josiah was clutching the pale hand, "He's putting you on, Fleur. Mr. Garret isn't like us."

"Be quiet, Imp." He said softly, placing a kiss on Josiah's knuckles. Turning his attention back on Piper he spoke in a teasing tone. "I just wonder if you know how close you are to being a pretty faggot yourself. He is close, you know," he addressed Josiah. "He is quite nice to look at. He is very pleasing to my sensibilities. Kind eyes, strong yet soft in all the right ways. Mmmm," he grinned, no one in the room knew if he was being serious or not. His eyes trailed down the open robe to the exposed abs. He kind of squinted his eyes as he sucked his bottom lip in seductively. "I wonder if it would be worth it." As if letting his imagination run away with him. Then just as quickly he laughed a bright tinkling laugh, grabbed Josiah and playfully mussed his hair. The drop pf a pin could have been heard, everyone had been so enraptured by Fluer Garden.

"I wish you wouldn't talk like that with Mr. Garret. He could hurt you. He's mean sometimes," he added cautiously to Fleur. "I wouldn't know what to do lif he hurt you. Any part of you. Please, Fleur. I love you soo-" he was stopped by a long white finger against his lips.

"Stop it, stop it, Josiah! It's pathetic you hanging all over him!" Piper warned him. "You surely weren't thinking of him in my bed before they arrived!"

That seemed to surprise Fleur. It was altogether different if Piper was after Josiah, but when it looked as if Josiah might be after Piper, Fluer was incensed at the thought. Josiah pulled Fluer to face him. "Nothing happened, not really. He was making me kiss him when you saved me. That was all. He was rubbing his mouth all over mine, and I didn't want him to! It's the truth!"

Piper had never felt such rage as this Josiah seemed to bring out in him. He felt like shaking him till his teeth rattled. It wasn't rape, he wasn't about to rape Josiah. IT was mutual. The young man wanted it. "If I had laid a couple of hundred dollars on the dresser, would you still say I was attacking you?"

Josiah shook his head, "See Fleur, he thinks I'm a nasty paid for queer. You know you're the only man I ever wanted that way. Not even Max-" but Fleur clapped his hand over Josiah's mouth.

"That is quite enough true confessions for one day. Now, you say you are taking Josiah back to Harcourt Estate? When? I need to know the details. For my scheduled visits."

"Later on today," he spat. "It's quite a drive there, and I'm not going to break any speed records to get Mr. Jones back 'home'"

Fleur glanced to Carter, then Piper, "This really is a test for us all, isn't it? Well then, I'll be down soon." He straightened his tie as if it actually needed fixing, he seemed to be immaculate every second. Without looking around to his host he continued. "I'll occupy my usual room if that is suitable."

"By all means, Mr. Gardens. It wouldn't happen to be the one with the big four-poster canopy bed, now would it?"

Fleur gave him his signature saccharine smile, "How astute of you, Mr. Garrett. Maxwell had that room furnished just for me. He was kind. At odd times, that is."

Piper lit a cigarette without looking way. "You did legal work for him. Was that all you did for him?" 

"The implication is noted. I did legal work for him. That is all. I just do it.." he raised his eyes and flashed him a wicked smile. "so damned good."

Piper gave him a genuine smile with his retort, "I just bet you do. Now, Imp," he addressed Josiah. "where would your room be?"

Josiah sighed and dropped his head, "The adjoining one to Mawwell's.;"

Piper raised his arms up dramatically, "Isn't this a surprise! I happen to occupy Mawwell's room now! How delightfull can this be."

"I was hoping you 'd let me stay in the cottage out behind the pond." The way he was looking at Fleur made Piper suspicious about why that cottage was so special in Josiah's eyes.

Piper draped his arm along the back of the sofa. "That may not be such a bad idea." The two pretty men looked at him, waiting. Carter too watched and listened intently. He was really learning about his up-tight straight best friend today. Piper locked eyes with Fllelur and gave him a sly smile."Maybe Mr. Gardens would like to occupy it once you're vacated. If it appeals to him, that is?"

Fleur looked unphased, almost bored. "Intriguing, if nothing else." He gave an eye roll that was not supposed to be noticed.

"Think about it." Piper leaned his elbows on his knees. "I could move the 'imp' into the cottage for a few days. Give us enough time to debate a few matters. Concerning the estate, of course."

Fleur now looked as if he was privy to a very nasty odor. He lifted his perfectly shaped eyebrows even higher, addressing only Josiah. "I will see you at home, Josiah. Do be on your best behavior, understand?"

Piper breathed out and relaxed. Once more Fleur had control of the situation.

"I will Fleur. I'll be really good. You'll be so proud."

Carter finally cleared his throat and stepped forward, "Ready, Mr. Gardens?"

Before Fleur could answer Piper found himself jumping to his feet and laying his hand onto Fleur's forearm. Fleur looked quickly to his face. "Wait a second Carter! Mr. Gardens is coming down to Max's," he stopped and chuckled, "...to my estate soon. And by soon I hope he means tomorrow!" His feigned enthusiasm was frowned upon by Fleur. Yet he did get a hurried and reluctant nod that he would join them. "You get Milton and bring him along and we can have a sort of 'welcome to my new home' party, 'and a welcome back' party for the 'imp' here. Sort of a new start for us all. How about it boys? Hmm? A nice long weekend away from the city." Fleur shrugged out of his grasp.

"I'll take you up on that, Pipe!" Carter laid a hand on his friends' shoulder. "Millie and I have been meaning to get away. I know he'd enjoy it."

Josiah pushed his way between Piper and Fleur, "No, no. I don't think you should Pip! Maxwell wouldn't want anyone coming uninvited."

Piper hugged the small shoulders, "Now, now. It's not Mawell's place any longer. It's mine. It'll be our first party together. New family, new beginnings? Eh?"

Josiah just looked at him like he was out of his mind. He turned once more to Fleur, his big eyes pleading for god only knows what. Fleur smiled tenderly at him, touched his chin with his index finger and walked out of the apartment, Carter close behind.

Piper kicked the door shut. Josiah jumped at the viciousness of it; He then strode to his bedroom with Josiah following once more at his heels, being very obedient, like Fleur wanted him to. be. Piper flung his robe off and went straight into the bathroom and stepped into the shower stall. He adjusted the water, glancing to the silent young man standing and staring at him. "You want to join me? Or do you like to watch?"

"Asshole." He no sooner had shut his mouth when Piper ha him in the shower with him, holding him up in a tight bear hug so they were eye to eye. 

The water began drenching them both. "So you're jealous of me having something to do with your little Flower. All full of pepper, ready to scratch my eyes out I bet. Huh?" He jostled him a bit, to agitate him. "Well, Imp, I can play lour little game also. I just might see what that feline is really like. He showed some interest, I may pat myself on the back. How does the idea sound to you, Josiah?"

"You keep away from Fleur. He's too good for you, Pip."

"The way in which you say it almost makes me weep," he told him seriously. "Can't you feel that way about me? I think your Fleur could never do for you, feel for you, what I do."

"I love Fleur. I did from the moment I first saw him I can't help it if you don't like it, Pip."

"How about this then, "he lifter Josiah higher. "What if I make that pussy cat fall for me. How would you like that baby?"

Josiah's eyes widened at the prospect. "Oh," he moaned softly. "You wouldn't do that. Please don't do that;"

"Not good enough," Piper told him.

Josiah blinked the water that continuedly ran into his eyes, faltering over his word, "Be..because I love him already. It would be just plain mean of you to do such a horrid thing."

"You know Baby," once more the endearment came automatically." I can't believe you're real half the time." He pulled the water-laden robe off the small shoulders and dropped it outside the stall. He stood Josiah onto his feet, the both of them suddenly very quiet., eyes locked. He cupped the small chin and then held his face and kissed him very sweetly on the mouth. His lips tingled, they ached to press harder onto Joaisha's pliant lips. Yet he didn't.

Josiah caught his breath. "Why did you do that?"

"Because your mouth needed kissing." He turned the water off and got out, tossing a towel over to Josiah. Josiah stared at Piper's naked back. He cocked his as he stared at his naked form, almost smiling.. He found he liked looking at Piper naked. He especially liked the muscle in his hips. Piper glanced back at him just as Josiah quickly dropped his towel down n front of his pelvis, for he had a slight erection. "Are you blushing?" 

"No!" Came the answer a little too loudly. "I mean, no. Are we going to leave soon?"

Piper fastened to towel around his waist. "I need to shave first." Josiah wrapped the towel about his hips just as Piper did.

"Can I? " he started almost shyly, hands behind his back as he followed Piper to the sink.

"Can you what, baby?"

"Can I?" he almost begged. " Watch?. You shave! Can I watch you shave?" Piper saw how the big eyes followed his hands as they got his shave creme and razor out. If it weren't for the circumstances he could have found this endearing. Like a young man wanting to watch his father shave.

"If you like. Don't you shave?" he asked as he smoothed the creme onto his bristly chin and sides of his face.

He shook his head, "I thought that I might. Once. I cut my finger before I even got that foam on my face. I decided I better wait. So I keep waiting." He smiled sweetly. "Do you have to do something special to grow whiskers?" He stood on his tiptoes and looked over Piper's shoulder into the mirror at his foamy reflection.

"Nah, it just happens. One day you wake up and take a look into the mirror and you have this other person staring back at you. I shaved for the first time at 15."

Josiah watched as he scraped up and down on his cheek. "I'm way past fifteen. So how come I don't have whiskers? When will get them?"

His eyes caught Josiah's in the mirror. "Baby, I don't think it's ever going to happen. Don't let it bother you. Not really worth it. Just a hassle most of the time. There are times when I'd give my eye teeth not to have to do this." He wiped away the residual creme from his face.

Josiah stroked his own chin thoroughly. "Gee, whiskers. Feel," he moved in front of Piper, tilting his head back trustingly. "Does that feel like whiskers?"

.Piper ran his thumb over the unblemished, smooth chin. "No. Just as smooth as your behind." He watched as Piper went to his closet. He took one last look in the mirror at his chin, then ran his hand over his naked backside beneath the towel. "Aw, shit." he sighed disappointedly.

He sat on the side of the bed as Piper dressed in faded straight-legged Levi's. "You look good in Levi's. Better than dress slacks. Fleur looks good in everything. He has a pair of Levi's he wears a lot and his legs just seem to go on and on. Right up to his butt." Then he added dreamily." He has the nicest butt."

<"I will find out all about that butt in my own time, thank you very much. So stop drooling." After pulling on his brown boots and running a hand through his longish hair he looked at Josiah. "I'm ready. You plan on wearing that towel all day?"

Once more the pretty face flushed a fetching pink. "Of course not. I was just about to go get into my clothes." He was walking out when he was hit in the back of the head with a clean pair of Piper's briefs. He caught them to his chest. "Thank you."

Piper grabbed his jacket from the closet and made it back out to the living room just as Josiah finished up the last button on his shirt. He held his hands behind his back once again, "I'm all ready, Pip." Piper let his eyes traverse the slim legs, up to his hips, the small chest, then the hair. Damn did he like the way his long dark hair fell about his face and shoulders.

"You have to piss, do it now." he ordered him as he fished out his keys.

"I don't have to. I'm not a baby. I can actually hold it in the day time. Just night I can't." He let his voice fade.

"We'll see." He opened the door for him and gave him a bit of a shove. "I have some new wheels. A convertible. Hope you don't mind your hair getting windblown." Because I would love it, he thought to himself.

"I don't mind. You don't drive fast, do you Pip? You aren't one of those mad drivers who speed and races other cars, are you Pip?"

"Nah, I'm a sweetheart on the road. Here we are." He led him to a jet black Mercedes convertible. "A beauty, isn't she? I can thank Maxwell for this little jewel. I splurged with his money and bought myself a little gift for all this hell recently." He chuckled as he got behind the wheel. "Buckle up."

Josiah did as he was told, as usual, looking at Piper as he put his aviators on. He lit up another cigarette. "Staring again?"

Josiah faced the front, "You look different sitting there. You look...good."

He had never met a man like Piper Garrett before. It fascinated him the way he could be sweet and kind and then so volatile the next, yet he always seemed apologetic. Even if it was in a sarcastic way.

As they drove along he kept sneaking glances at him. He found himself comparing him to Fleur. Fleur who was always so full of tinkling laughter and tender caresses. Fleur who could look at him with those beautiful icy blue eyes and he felt like he belonged to him. No one ever saw this Fleur but himself. Piper was totally different. When he looked at him, it made him swallow nervously. His laughter was husky with feeling. His eyes didn't tease, they spoke to him, making him feel things that were new to him. And when he touched him, damn, he gulped again. He really felt it afterward.

A they drove on through the shadier part of the city Josiah noticed women, and a few boys, standing close to the street, waving their hand every now and then. As if they were talking to the people in the cars that would sometimes drive by them slowly "Why do those people wave at the passing cars?"

"Who, babe?"

Josiah turned in his seat and looked back to a skimpily dressed woman standing at the curb. "Those people back there, those women? What are they wanting?"

Piper threw back his magnificent head and howled with laughter. He kept laughing until he saw more tears in Josiah's eyes. "I wasn't laughing at you, honey. You are so dammed innocent. They're working girls mostly. A few boys every so often. They're trying to turn some tricks."

"Turn tricks? I don't understand. Are they magicians?"

Piper was having a hard time controlling his amusement. "Bluntly, baby, they are trying to get a guy to pay them for sex"

Josiah looked back out the rearview window once more. "I don't believe it. There are so many of them. Gee," he looked at Piper. 

"Josiah Jones you are an enigma to this world."

Josiah watched Piper's profile once more, "Pay for sex. Like you said Maxwell did. With me. You said I belonged on the streets. Getting an old coot to fuck me. I understand now, Pip."

This really made Piper feel guilty. "I did say that. In a fashion, that's exactly what Maxwell was doing where you were concerned."

He couldn't look at Piper right now. It hurt him to have Piper think so badly of him. He didn't know why he cared all of a sudden. After they had made it out of the bustle of the city Josiah spoke again. "How much longer till we get there?" Piper glanced sideways at him. "I have to go, Pip. I don't think I can hold it."

"Damn it, Josiah! I warned you back at the apartment. I can't remember if there is a service station anywhere close to this area."

"I'm sorry, Pip," he whined. "I didn't have to go back then. I can't help it. I didn't know it was going to take so long to get home. I don't get out much."

Piper was scowling as he drove faster, looking this way and that, trying to find a place to pull off the main road so Josilah could relieve himself.

"I can't hold it, Pip!" Josiah warned him in a high pitched voice. "I'm going to go all over myself...it'll get on your new car's seat too!"

Luckily there weren't any cars coming or going on this stretch of the highway. Spying a turn off up ahead that led into an area with thick trees and brush, he quickly made a sharp left turn and bounced along the dirt road a couple of hundred feet, so the car was completely out of view of the main road. "Hurry up!" he ordered as he slammed ono the brakes, coming to a jarring stop.

It was almost comical the way Josiah threw open the car door only to have to struggle with the seat belt. "I can't get loose!" he yelled.

Pipecursed as he reached over and yanked on the strap and buckle until it finally popped open. Josiah fell sideways out of the car with his penis already freed from its confines. Piper chuckled as he waited till the dull sounds of the piss hitting the dust faded away. "Feeling better?"

Josiah looked so relieved as he smiled weakly, fixing himself back into his pants. "I was really beginning to hurt." He laughed a tiny bit, very self-conscious.

Piper braced his knee against the steering wheel as he lit up another cigarette. "You're such a child."

Josiah sat half in the car, his feet on the ground. "How much longer now, Pip?

Piper flicked ashes off his cigarette, "Not much. No hurry now is there."

"I guess I just feel better at home." He leaned back as he stared over at Piper. "I wish you would take those sunglasses off. I can't see your eyes." Piper listened without looking his way. "I think you have very nice eyes, Pip>" As soon as it was said, Josiah shook his head, looking sheepish.

Piper took the RayBans off and tossed them onto the dash. "I don't really need them now." He felt lighter all of a sudden. "Looks like it might rain again."

Josiah took this time to glance about the area where they were parked. "I don't get to see places like this. Well, I guess I should say I don't see many places in the daylight. Maxwell always liked the dark. If he ever took me out, it would always be late at night. So I didn't really see much.""  
His gaze finally rested on Piper as he sat there very demure. "I kinda like it. It's peaceful."

"Thought you were hung up on the area by the pond."

Josiah smiled like he remembered something. " I do. Because of the mimosa trees. Early evening, when the sun is just going down, and the wind starts to move, that's when you can smell all the mimosa trees. I just love it. It smells like Fleur."

"And your Fleur is everything to you."

"I guess. He told me the orchard of mimosa trees were planted just for me."

"And Fleur wouldn't lie."

"you're being sarcastic. I don't mind. I think you'd really like the mimosa trees, Pip."

Piper's eyes scanned the young face. "They really mean a lot to you, don't they?"."

Josiah blushed prettily with a nod of his head.,. " It is so lovely at night. I just know you would like it there too." He glanced thoughtfully out to the side, "I know I do."

"Go on, Baby," Piper said softly, "Tell me about it."

Josiah's face softened and it touched Piper's heart. "Go on," he urged. "I want to hear ."

Josiah put his head back against the seat and shut his eyes. "Most nights I'd open up the window in my room...after leaving Max." For a fleeting second his young face looked terribly sad, then it was happy again. "I'd lie there naked in my bed and let the scent float all over me. It helped to relax after one of our sessions."

Piper wanted to ask about these sessions, for it was the first time Josiah had opened up about his relationship with his uncle. He decided to keep quiet, not wanting to break this moment they seemed to be having. "Then," Josiah suddenly giggled, squirming. "I'd pretend Fleur was there with me. Fleur doesn't really care for the mimosa...but I'd pretend he loved it just as loved it as much as I do."

There was such a pang of sadness about this young man, such that Piper wanted to pull him into his arms and hold him close, chase away everything that threatened his happiness. "What would you and Fleur be doing?"

"Fleur would be naked too, same as me. He'd hold me in his arms and let me snuggle close. We'd kiss and we'd kiss and we'd kiss until we just couldn't kiss anymore. And then..if Fleur wanted, We would."

Piper thought it sounded like a school girls fantasy how love should be. With none of the bad stuff, that life always carried with it. It puzzled him. How could this person live with the likes of Maxwell Harcourt and all his sexual perversions, and still sound so sexually inexperienced?

He reached his hand over and tenderly caressed the smooth cheek, watching with bated breath the way the long lashes fanned his pink cheeks. "I'd do that for you if you'd let me"

Piper continue to caress his cheek, his eyes still shut. "But Piper, you're not-"." Piper's hand slipped down the smooth jaw past his neck to the opening of his shirt. He eased it inside and found the soft nub of his nipple. He squeezed it teasingly, getting a sigh from Josiah. Placing his open palm over it he began massaging it in a firm rhythmic motion, hearing the soft sighs of pleasure it brought out of the young man. Piper was pleased with this so he let his other hand glide down to the bulge in Josiah's pants.

"Mmm, Fleur." Piper heard, feeling as if cold water had been splashed on his face.

Josiah had no idea what he had murmured, so caught up in the intimate caresses. He drew his hands from Josiah and set back at the wheel, causing Josiah to regain his composure, looking a tad breathless.

"We've got to be going." Piper said brusquely.

Josiah sat quietly staring out the side window as Piper drove for for what seemed like hours until he pulled onto Harcourt Estate, having to drive the mile-long, tree-lined gravel drive to the back of the boxy, antebellum-style house, He pulled under the overhang connected to the back entrance that served as a carport . Once he had parked he turned and faced Josiah. "Let me ask you something." Josiah looked like he was afraid of the question. "Did my uncle have intercourse with you?"

"That's private. I don't think I should answer you."

"You're a real piece of work, aren't you, you little bastard!" Piper hissed at him.

"I think you must like it, you keep telling me."

"You're home, you little shit! Get out of the car and into the house before I come around there and kick your used little ass all the way inside myself!"

Josiah shoved the car door open and scampered up the wide back steps to the servant's entry door. He desperately tried to turn the knob and push, "It's locked, Pip! I can't open it! So don't you kick me! He covered his rear with his hands and pressed his back flat against the door.

Piper stomped menacingly up the steps as he pulled out the keys to the door, "Damn you, move." He glowered at him as the door clicked open and he shoved it open, waiting for Josiah to enter first.

Piper pocketed the keys and followed Josiah as he went through a shiny cedar paneled servants hallway to the massive foyer. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Josiah made his way to many clocks that were placed about the room, wind ing them.

"I got here just in time, Pip. It's heck trying to wind these and keep them running correctly. The servants weren't allowed to wind them. Just me." Piper saw that Josiah really cared about those damned clocks. He huffed irritably as he followed him to the library. He stood quietly as Josiah passed by a huge high back overstuffed chair. He smoothed the arm as he went by and then sat in a small version of the big chair, Maxwell's chair, with a tired sigh. Piper was overcome with apprehension. Josiah Jones was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper takes Josiah to the estate

"I like this room best." he offered "I'd sit here for hours at a time on certain days, justs because Max wanted me around so he could look at me. Some times he would even read to me. He had a very nice voice. I hear him in your voice at times. Sometimes when you're mad I can see Max."

"Were you happy with my uncle?"

"I guess so. I never really put a word to us."

Piper started to sit in his late uncle's chair, hesitated, then sat in another chair a few feet apart from where Josiah sat. "Did you have a satisfying sexual relationship with Maxwell?" He knew Josiah would balk, yet he had to know.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Josiah demanded in a quiet voice.

/p>

Piper ran his fingers through his hair, "Damn it, Josiah, it just does! It does! Just tell me the truth."

"I-I slept with Max. I don't know what else you want me to say." he whispered.

"You want me to come out and ask? To say it? Did the old man screw you, Josiah?"

He looked uneasy as his fingers toyed with the arms of the chair. "Max liked to play with me. He-he liked to play! It's none of your business, PiP!"

Piper stood and approached him, towering over him, imprisoning him in his chair. "You aren't getting up until you tell me what I want to know. Do you understand me? Have I gotten through to you yet?"

One lone tear trickled from an eye. "you're a lot like him." he whispered. "I can see him in you this very minute."

"I don't give a damn about your comparisons right now, Josiah. Start talking."

Josiah glanced over to Maxwell's vacant chair. Piper saw the shudder that went through his body. "I don't want to tell you."

Piper clenched his fists so tightly he thought his nails would draw blood as he spoke clearly through tight lips. "Did my Uncle Maxwell fuck you?"

He lowered his eyes looking as if he was struggling for the right thing to say. "I don't think so."

Piper felt relief course through him at those words, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to shake him till he blurted out the nasty truth about himself and his uncle. He ground his teeth."Be a bit more explicit."

"He liked me to get in his bed naked. He liked to touch me places. He liked touching me and -and playing with me. He never did 'that' to me." He turned those big sad eyes up and stared at Piper. "I don't know what else you want me to tell you."

A great sigh of relief passed through Piper's lips. He stared into those big helpless eyes, wanting to believe what he had just been told. "He never fucked you. He played around with you. Your ass, he fingered you. That it?" Piper hated himself for being so ugly to him.

Josiah covered his face with his hands, "I told you, I told you! Why do you keep making me say it over and over, he played with me...now leave me alone!" He sobbed from behind his fingers.

Piper straightened his back, such ease came over him, until. "He never fucked you." Then a revelation popped into his mind, chasing the moment away. "If he never screwed you, then you must have screwed him."

Josiah looked mortified as he gasped, staring at Piper. "Oh, you're awful, you are just so terrible and mean to say such a horrid thing! I never did such a thing! You're meaner than Max, you're nasty and hateful! I hate you, I do, Pip!"

He jumped up and started by Piper when he grabbed him, trying to refrain him from running off. "Okay, you didn't screw my uncle. There's only one other answer. You let Fleur Gardens have that honor! You keep raving about how you love him so fucking much!" He shook him by the arms. "Is he a good lover? Is he, Josiah? Is he?" he demanded, and without thinking he lashed out and slapped him so hard across the face that it knocked Josiah out in an instant.

He caught him in his arms before he hit the floor. "Oh baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, damn it, I only slapped you. Open your eyes, baby, and look at me. Tell me you forgive me. I believe what you told me. You never let Maxwell. I'm sorry." He covered the soft mouth with his and, trying to kiss him awake. He had never shone any physical violence to someone as defenseless as Josiah. He felt nauseous.

Josiah's eyelids fluttered. "What happened? What did you do? You hit me?"

Piper was so remorseful. "I did, I just slapped you. I was so angry, baby. I swear I never meant to do that to you."

Josiah put his hand on his head, "I ache. Don't look sad, Pip. It's okay. I'm not hurt bad. Max used to hit me a lot harder than that, and with his cane. Smile Pip. Don't be sad because of me."

Piper buried his face n his neck, "Josiah Jones, whatever am I going to do with you? I swear baby, you make me feel things I never felt before."

Josiah timidly caressed Piper's hair, "You won't leave me alone tonight, will you? I'm a little scared now that Max isn't here. "

"Of course I won't leave you alone, Baby. We'll go on up to bed, how about that?"

Josiah smiled, lacing his fingers behind Piper's neck and kissed him flush on the mouth.

"Why did you do that?" Piper whispered.

"Your mouth just looked like it wanted kissing." Without another word, Piper swept out of the library with Josiah in his arms bridal style, up the long staircase and to Maxwell's once-upon-a-time bedroom door. "In there? That's Max's room.

Piper shoved the door open with his shoulder, "You won't think of Maxwell tonight, baby." He carried Josiah to the bed and put him on it. "Don't think. All new bed linens, everything." He went to the huge windows and gingerly shoved them open, then opened the balcony french doors, letting the autumn breeze waft into the bedroom. He smiled over to Joshia with hopeful eyes." I want to experience your mimosa tonight, baby." He glanced to his face as he dimmed the lights, "Better?"

He went to the foot of the huge bed and began to undress, never taking his eyes off Josiah, and Josiah never taking his eyes off Piper. He stripped down to his underwear, then pulled Josiah onto his feet on top of the mattress. He gently began undressing him, leaving soft touches and gentle caress where ever he removed the clothing. "I want you to know that you are the most beautiful person I have liever laid eyes on. And tonight I am going to make love to you. Do you understand? We are going to make love." He emphasized the word love.

Josiah swallowed hard, now completely naked. He opened his arms and embraced Piper's head to his bare chest, feeling as a tongue was pressed to his nipple. Piper covered the soft chest with tender inviting kisses, holding his arms and dragging his lips to the inner elbow, tasting him as Josih watched in fascination.

Piper's wet tongue darted into his navel, causing him to suck his stomach in, as fingers eased to the crack of his ass. When he pressed his face to his balls he knew Josiah wouldn't resist him. He took the length of him into his mouth, savoring this new taste that he had never before tasted. His tongue flattened against the frenulum and he could taste a hint of saltiness. He could actually feel Josiah's penis enlarging inside his mouth. It was an aphrodisiac like he had never known. His fingers bit into the plump hips as Josiah began to thrust involuntarily. Piper was surprised with the shudder that quickly went through the body he held so tightly, as his mouth filled sightly with warm semen. If Piper hadn't caught him, Josiah would have fallen off the bed. For he actually swooned from his own orgasm. Piper gently laid him back onto his back upon the bed.

"Now you're going to know what it's like to be loved by someone who actually loves you and adores you and aches for only you." He raised up over the smaller man and kissed him deeply, ardently, expressing his love and his want through the kiss he was giving Josiah. When he felt Josiah's mouth open and felt him kissing back he couldn't control his own deep moan of pleasure

He eased between the slightly trembling thighs, "I've got to do this, baby. I've got to show you what love really is. I have to know you're mine. All mine." he whispered in the dimly lit room.

Josiah was misty-eyed with the afterglow of his orgasm as he gave no resistance to Piper lifting each leg and putting them over his shoulders. Piper had never had sex with another man. Yet this came as natural to him as any other sexual encounter. Only this time his heart pounded from the raw emotions of love mixed with lust for this young man. Josiah lay a closed hand up by his head, his dark hair a halo about the pillow. "Do it Pip. Do it and get it done with. No one's ever wanted to do it with me as bad as you do."

"Because I love you, Josiah, because I've loved you from the first time I saw you out in that white-hot sun by the pond." Piper's voice was choked with emotion as he declared his feelings.

"Oh, Pip," he cooed like a dove. "You make me want to cry."

>p>Piper's primal instinct was telling him to plunge his cock quickly and deeply into the body before him. He would have ordinarily given into this lust, but when he gazed up from Josiah's exposed anus, into those half-closed eyes of the young man he was so in love with, the trust and that shone in those light blue eyes, all he knew was he wanted to be inside him, to show him he loved him, to be gentle and caring to him, to give him pleasure. He wanted to express all that to Josiah, and so he dragged his eyes from that sweet face and watched as he pressed the head of his engorged penis to the tight ring of muscle and pressed into that warm, sweat moist flesh.

"Baby," he groaned with the feel of burning tightness that encircled the head of his penis. He loved it. Had to have it! He pushed again, breaking completely through the opening. The mosts inexplicable sensation rushed into this groin. Through this haze he felt Joslhai twitch his lower body, making a keening sound. "She, sh," Piper cooed to him>p> 

"It hurts, Pip, take it out." Josiah whined almost inaudibly, yet he heard him and felt the body beneath beginning to put any effort into moving away from Piper's body continuing to plunge deeper.

"Pip, oh Pip, please take it out, it hurts, it hurts," he continued to whine.

He saw the pale face staring at him with his eyes full of pain and fear, chewing on his bottom lip. "Just a little more, Baby, just a-God, Josiah!" He raised his head and peered down as his body seated fully into the other's.

"No-no, no," Josiah begged now, "ow, it hurts!" He cried as Piper began thrusting his hard length in and out of the young body attached below with the waist with his own. "Oww, it hurts," he sobbed.

Piper 's head was telling him to cease, to stop this, Josiah was begging him to stop, that he was hurting him. Yet his heart fooled his mind with promises that Josiah would begin to accept the pleasure that came with the pain at times. His pace picked up as he began to rut into Josiah. Blood was rushing from his head to his groin, he could feel it as it pulsed, as if it would burst from his veins. He pressed his forehead to the damp chest of his lover and the sobs ebbed off, the small hips trying to suddenly push up to meet his downward thrust. He smiled to himself, he was emersed with love and hope and pleased that Josiah was feeling this love he was showing him, giving his body.

He wanted this euphoria to last, he wanted to take it to its limit, his body though was beginning wane, His orgasm beginning to peak. He caught Josiah by the back of the neck and stared so deeply into his eyes he felt he was falling through space. His legs went numb, his arms beginning to quake. Sweat dripped into his eyes as he felt his groin explode into the hot tunnel that was Josiah. Gasping for breath as the ecstasy receded, he kept his hips moving, angling them differently as much as his tightened muscles would let him. He could feel something in Josiah's body, a thickening, he was aware that when his penis brushed it Josiah would moan with pleasure. So he kept at it till he felt Josiah's knees on either side of his head tighten, encasing him and the sweetest sound he had ever heard escaped those sweet red lips. He had brought Josiah pleasure. He was his. 

The room was eerily silent and still. A gentle breeze stirred the lace curtains and Piper smelled mimosa. The air was suddenly heavy with it. The only sound in the still room were the sounds of the slow deep breathing of both mean as they lay stuck together in the aftermath. Piper lay sprawled on top of Josiah, feeling sated and full of love, as Josiah slowly began to weep against his neck.

"Josiah, baby, what's wrong? It was perfect, it'll never be as perfect as it was tonight. Don't cry sweetheart, don't cry."

He raised up on one arm and caressed the tear-stained cheek, "Do you smell it, baby? The mimosa?" He was eager to make Josiah accept that this was meant to be. That this was his love story he dreamed of.

"I feel strange...I feel awful...I feel wrong..I wish I hadn't let you!"

Piper gathered him up into his arms, being as gentle as he could be and tried to soothe, him, "Shh, I love you. What we did wasn't wrong, it wasn't awful. It was right, right for us. We both needed it, wanted it...Josiah, there is no reason for you to cry." He breathed butterfly kisses over Josialh's tear-stained face.

Time seemed to stand still for Piper as he lay in Maxwell's bed, holding onto the body of the person he found himself so desperately in love with. Between bestowing light kisses onto the dark hair and letting his eyes traverse the dimly lit interior of the room his mind wandered. Did Josiah like what he did? Was it enough for the young man? He hoped his mind hadn't drifter to Fleur during their lovemaking. Then, did he actually smelled the mimosa? Did Josiah smell the mimosa or was it just in his head? All he knew at this moment was he had made his claim physically and emotionally to Josiah. He could only hope Josiah felt something akin to affection for him. He had to, didn't he? Piper squeezed Josiah tighter, he loved this man. Yes, he affirmed to himself. He was in love with a man. Piper Garrett was in love with another man and had sexual relations with him. I'm not ashamed, he realized. He smiled to himself.

He must have dozed, for he awoke to Josiah moaning with the muted rainbow colors of the sun's first stirrings through his open window. Another moan came from his companion so he moved his head to gaze into his face. It was slightly contorted in discomfort. "Pip, I ache. I ache down there."

Piper released his hold on him and switched on the bedside lamp. "Let's see." He rolled the warm body over onto his front. He gently as possibly spread the round cheeks. He grimaced to himself. Dried blood with what he assumed could only be fecal matter. He should have expected something like this. He had never had anal with any of his women lovers, so he never thought about what the after-effects might be. Damn, if only Carter were here!

"What's wrong, why are you so quiet? Is it terrible bad?" came the whimper.

"I just need to freshen you up," he assured him as he left the bed.

"What do you mean? What's wrong back there...I want to see."Josiah demanded in a panicky voice, twisting his upper body around, trying to see.

"I don't think you should right now, baby. Just lie there and I'll get what I need and bring it back here. Promise it won't hurt. You'll feel better." Josiah watched as Piper was in full frontal view. His eyes dropping and resting on Piper's free-swinging penis.

His brows knitted together. "What is that on you? It-it looks like blood!"

"It is blood, baby." He went to the adjoining bathroom for the things he needed, then came back carrying a porcelain pitcher with warm water and soap and towels.

"Why do you need all that? Am I bleeding? Is all that blood? It looks awful all smeared on you. It.." he scrunched up his nose, drawing back in horror. "It smells bad!"

Piper tried the best he could to be nonchalant about it as he gave him a wink, patting his rear affectionately, "It's just some of me and some of you. And some other stuff."

His eyes grew huge as he came to realize what this other stuff was. He covered his mouth and then buried his face in the pillow and started to blubber, "I'm so ashamed. blood and STUFF all over you! From me!"

Piper arranged the things he needed on the side table and smiled down at the back of his head. "Sugar, I need to clean you up so just lie still."

Josiah's voice was muffled. "It's a joke to you...you're making fun of me. I'm ashamed..it's horrid..it's yucky! I want to die."

Piper had never experienced such a matter before. He was out of his realm of experience. All he saw was the love of his life in distress and he felt responsible to make him feel reassured about this. He sat by him on llthe bed and turned his face to him, "See, I'm not looking at you any differently." He pulled him around and cradled him in his arms, soothing back the dark hair from his face.

"You're thinking it," he accused childishly."You're thinking I'm awful because I went on you while you were doing it to me."

Piper had to smile at that, and gave a small chuckle, "Josiah Jones, you didn't do anything like that on me. What you did was gave me the most pleasure I have ever had in my whole adult life."

Joshaih looked suddenly very serious. "I never went on Max," he confessed.

Piper didn't feel like talking about his uncle, even think about his uncle while being so intimate with Josiah. "Maxwell didn't use what I used, baby. You know what I mean. Don't have me say it. Please. Not now. Not after our time together."

Josah seemed to not want to let it go because he kept on. "The first time Max used his hand it stung for a really long time after. I'm hurting different though. Will it be like this for very long?" Piper saw he only needed comfort and reassurance.

HE hugged him to his chest, "I hope not, baby." He helped him to lie back on his front again. "See, Josiah? It was my first time." Josiah looked back over his shoulder at him quickly, as if he just realized. He gave him a soft smile and lay his head down and waited for Piper to care for him.

Soon he had him tended to and they lay in the middle of the huge bed and slept.

Sometime later found Piper downstairs fixing breakfast happily. He had left Josiah sleeping soundly. He was ecstatic about everything that had taken place the night before. He heard the heavy door knocker at the front door and rushed quickly, not wanting to take the chance of it waking his new lover. He pulled open the heavy oak doors, almost beaming, "Good morning, Carter! 'Morning Milton." He stepped back and let the two men enter and follow him back to the kitchen.

"my, but aren't you in a good mood." Carter nudged his scowling boyfriend. "See, not everyone is in a pissy mood."

Piper motioned for them to be seated around the kitchen dining table," You two having a fight?" He poured them all a cup of coffee.

Carter rolled his yes dramatically, "Seems we're always arguing about something silly these days."

Milton looked ready to spit, the anger roiling from him. "I don't call being run off the road by a gang of hooligans as silly!" 

Carter tried to put his arms around his lover, but Milton wouldn't have it. "Awww, Millie," Carter purred. "If I knew you were going to carry on like this I would have pulled over somewhere and called the police. Like you wanted." Milton pushed away from him and moved a chair apart from him.

"what happened?" Piper asked, breaking eggs into a pan.

Carter leaned over on the table, watching. "We were taking it nice an slow, enjoying the scenery. Millie was feeling playful and was cuddled up next to me in the front seat...then, out of nowhere we were surrounded by a throng of motorcyclists. They would drive up, staring in at us, then move and let another cyclist do the same. It scared Millie so badly he was freaking out."

"Damn, that would freak anyone out. What happened after that?"

Carter shrugged. "Iike I said. They each got a good look at us and took off...cutting us off in the process, making me run off the road and almost took the ditch. Threw Millie onto the floorboard."

Piper went back to scrambling the eggs, "I can't say I blame him for freaking out, Carter. You both could have been hurt. "

"Exactly, Mr. Garrett!" Milton spoke now, finally going back to Carter and sitting on his knee. 

Piper acknowledged his agreement with a nod. Carter wrapped his arms around Milton and kissed the back of his head. "Millie thinks all gangs are out to rape, pillage, and plunder."

Piper dished eggs onto Milton and Carter's plates. "In Milton's defense, they don't sound like the type you would invite to Sunday brunch. You can't be too careful these days Carter my old friend."

"You can't judge a book by its cover, Piper." Carter said stoically.

Milton whirled around in a rage. "How can you sit there and say it like they were only boy scouts? I'll tell you what men like that are capable of, Mr. Garett." He stood with his hands on his hips and addressed Piper.

Piper raised a hand for him to continue, but said, "Call me Piper for chrissakes."

Milton nodded and resumed his seat, then continued his tirade. " You act as if you've never watched the news. Cases like this come across your desk quite often, Carter. I should know, I put them there! Men like that pick up young boys and girls...it doesn't matter what sex they are...and they 'take' them! God only knows what all that entails. And you, Carter, a lawyer, an attorney of law who knows this! So don't you preach to me about judging a book by it's cover!" He slammed his fork down hard. Piper had never seen Milton like this before. "How would you feel if they had run us into the ditch? What if they had beat us up, then raped us? Those poor misjudged souls. Would you defend them, say it was MY fault for being in the car with A guy? With my boyfriend? Well, would you? Would you!" He turned his back his them both, covering his face as he was overcome with emotion, trying to keep the sobs back.

Piper was compelled to go over and put his arm around Milton's shoulders as he looked at his old friend with an unbelieving look on his face. "Calm down, Milton. I'm sure Carter wasn't being flippant." He motioned for Carter to come over and console his boyfriend.

Carter set his coffee down and went over. He had to force Milton into his arms. Piper had never noticed the tenderness between them before today. Carter held Milton gently and cooed to him, "I'd prosecute them to the fullest extent of the law, sweetie. If anyone of them touched you, Millie, I would die trying to kill them." That was all it took. Milton melted into Carter, sobbing that he was sorry and that he had carried on as he did. Carter's only replay was to continue to hold him close.

He cleared his throat to get their attention. Carter gave a nod, kissed the side of Milton's head urged softly, "Take your plate into the breakfast room, Millie. I'll be there to join you in a moment."

once he had left the room Piper turned to Carter. "What Milton said is something to think about. There are men in out there who are unscrupulous, in suits and in leather. They don't give a fuck about anything or anyone. I don't fancy running into them if they have that sort of shit on their agenda."

"Why would a gang on motorcycles come out here to such an obscure little place? I mean, really? Hardly a place to score women or drugs. Unless they brought them with them. And I didn't see any women."

Piper drained the last of his coffee. "That is a good question. Carter," he studied the empty cup, a thousand different scenarios crossed his mind about why a gang of motorcyclists would venture out of town to no place. " Nothing good, I'm sure of it. So why would a gang like that be out here so far from everything? There aren't even any service stations for gas. Not even a phone booth. No residences for a couple of hundred miles. Just Harcourt estate. It makes me wonder if they have a planned agenda. Including this estate, us. even."

"Milton wanted me to get one of those car phones. I guess I should have."

Piper nodded, "Hmmm.. I have Josiah to think of now. I'm hoping they just kept on going to the next town. If I thought any differently I'd pack him up right now and high tail it back to the city."

Carter gave his friend a knowing little grin. "Glad to see you've come around where the boy is concerned. Seriously though. I think I should call this incident into the police as soon as possible."

"I agree with you. After Milton finishes breakfast. Let him calm down first. I've never seen your Milton so open before. Caught me by surprise.." He enjoyed Carter's company, always had. Even when he had embarked on his relationship with Milton it never changed the way he saw his friend. Now that he had brought up Josiah, he really wanted to ask him some pertinent questions about his feelings concerning the young man. He needed to confide in him.

"Oh shit!" Carter chimed, slapping his forehead. "I got a call from Fleur Gardens at the crack of dawn. He says he will arrive by noon." Piper rolled his eyes with a chuckle. Carter glanced to the doorway, "I hear Millie talking with someone. I do believe Mr. Gardens has arrived," he glanced at his watch, "and promptly at noon, no less." He and Piper shared a friendly laugh between them.

They both looked over and there stood Fleur Gardens looking like he stepped off a catwalk. Piper looked him over with new eyes since last night's events with Josiah. Fleur had his left hand on his jutted out hip, his sunglasses dangling between two fingers of his right hand, and he gave a toss of those shiny black curls from his face.

His shiny black boot tip was tapping furiously on the polished wooden floors. Piper admired the long leg encased in tight black levis's. "What," he demanded, "Is going on here?" He once more tossed the heavy cascade of black curls behind his shoulders. " I "I just had a most peculiar entourage escort me all the way to the back entrance.? Am I supposed to be impressed or amused? Needless to say, I am neither, gentlemen."

Piper and Carter threw each other worried looks. "You sure you aren't exaggerating Fleur, Motorcycle escort?" He took hold of Fleur's elbow.

Fleur's blue eyes danced between Carter and Piper's faces. "I didn't say motorcycle anything. But yes. If you both continue to look at each other that way I am going to be royally pissed that you didn't stop me from coming down here this afternoon. They were a beastly looking lot. So why are you looking at me like I'm the bearer of bad tidings, Piper Garrett?"

Carter went on to explain what had happened to him and Milton earlier. When he had finished Fleurs"s shoulders sank a little as he put his hands on his shapely hips. An array of emotions crossed his pretty face as he digested it all. Closing his eyes resignedly with a tiny shake of his head he cursed softly, "Damn. I just hope they aren't riddled with disease." It was as if he knew something bad was going to happen.

Carter excused himself to see to Milton and to use the phone.

Piper approached Fleur and took hold of him by the elbows, making him step closer to him. His eyes raked over the pretty face. Blue eyes were blackened. Lips puffy and swollen. His carefully touselled hair in disarray and tangled. "Mr. Garrett!" he struggled free of his grasp. "You look as if I just sprouted another head."

Piper blinked rapidly, "I-er- I was justs thinking of something. It's nothing Fleur." He had seen in his mind's eye what those cyclists might leave in their wake if they got their hand on Fluer Gardens. He didn't like it, not one bit, and he felt in his bones he needed to protect this impossible man.

Carter rushed back in, his cheeks flushed, a weird smile on his lips. "I" he tried to laugh, "I hope you forgot to pay the phone bill, Pipe. Because if you paid it," he looked knowingly into Piper's eyes, "then the phone lines have been cut."

Fleur's eyes grew twice their size in a second He cocked his head and looked down at the floor, then back up. "Great."

Piper hit the kitchen table with his fist. "Damn this fucking shit! I've got to get Josiah out of here. Right now."

Fleur gave a shake of his head, agreeing, "Yes, He must be protected, he's such a--a baby. If they were to lay hands on him he'd -he wouldn't take it too well." Fleur looked entirely at a loss. He was in a situation he could not control. He looked scared.

Piper squeezed his thin arm, assuring him, "I'll take care of Josiah, Fleur, you watch out for yourself, and stay close to me, ok?"

Fleur agreed with a little nod. He touched Piper's hand briefly, catching and holding his gaze, "Thank you."

In piper's imagination Fleur would be the one that would be the most in danger. His looks, the way he carried himself. Damn, he was a sitting target. A beautiful target with a bull's eye pinned on the back of that expensive leather jacket.

Fleur acted as if he had read Piper's mind. He pulled out a thin silver cigarette case and took out a smoke. After pocketing it again he flicked his matching lighter, trying to hold it to the unlit cigarette that dangled from his lips. Piper cupped his hands and held the lighter still for him. He took a long drag from the cigarette his eyes searching Piper's, then spoke. "Are we just going to wait here for our suitors?" He blew on the end of the cigarette, the tip flared red. "I enjoy picking my own companions...I don't mingle with just anyone. Get Josiah and let's get the hell out of here. I brought my Jag. Sits just two. I don't mind leaving it if I may join you and Josiah in your ride."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Fleur."

Fleur snubbed his cigarette out as Piper went to the window over the sink and looked out. He couldn't see their cars from this viewpoint. "Scared, Mr. Garrett?"

"I'll say I am. If those men want trouble..well, I don't like the odds. We aren't close to our vehicles, the phone lines aren't working, and we don't know how many of them there are or if they have any weapons."

Fleur crossed his arms over his thin chest, he looked very calm all of a sudden. Piper wondered if it were a facade to hide how really terrified he was. Fleur went and stood by Piper at the window, staring at his profile. "Afraid they'll fuck you in the ass too?" The foul language from Fleur made him wince .

So Piper stared right back into those cold blue eyes. "I'll say I am. That's one event I don't look forward to. And for chrissakes, call me Piper. You and Milton calling me Mr. Garrett." he grumbled."

Fleur gave a breathy chuckle and spoke very softly.,"That also is an event I don't look forward to. Piper."

Piper suddenly felt powerless standing there. It appeared to him that it was his duty to protect Josiah, but also Fleur. Carter would help if the worse took place, but how well could he and Carter protect Milton, Fleur, and Josiah. He cursed himself. He had to get everyone out of here and to safety. He just didn't know-how. Maxwell was a cold and cruel old man, yet he knew his uncle never liked firearms and refused to have them anywhere near him. So that was off the tables in a way of protection.

Fleur was watching his every move, every expression like a cat watching his prey. "What are you thinking? Tell me. It may help."

All he could do was put his hand behind the neck of Fleur and grasp gently, saying into his face, "I hate to see anything beautiful damaged, Fleur. I don't want to see you mistreated."

Fleur seemed to like the way Piper's hand felt on the back of his neck. "If it should come down to it your first priority, as well as mine, is to see to Josiah. He mustn't be harmed. Promise me that. No matter what eventually happens. Josiah first and foremost."

"You speak as if you know what will happen."

Flluer moved away. "I represented a young man some time back who was allegedly gang-raped by a group of men. It wasn't pretty. What they did. I .."_ he visibly gave a full-body shudder. "I lost that case. I was too emotionally involved to be of much help." He shook his head and regained his composure. "There."

Piper approached him and cupped his chin. "And you think it will happen to some of us?" He stepped closer. "To you? Don't even go there, not you." Before either of them knew it Piper was kissing Fleur on the mouth.

Fleur almost smiled as he leaned his head back, sharing the same air, "I liked that."

Piper wrapped his arm around his waist and one around his slight shoulders and kissed him deep and hard on the mouth again. His mouth tasted sweet to Piper.

"Softer, softer." he purred against the warm lips. So Piper once more claimed soft warm mouth, this time very tenderly, gently biting the lower lip as he pulled away. Fleur's blue eyes drooped, the black lashes fanning his flushed cheeks. "I think that will probably be the last kiss I willingly have a say in. If we don't get out of here."

Piper nodded in agreement, "You're right. We shouldn't be fucking off."

When they turned they were confronted by Josiah watching them with a look of horror on his face. "Josiah, darling," Fleur took his arm. "Come along, There isn't time for you to be pouty right now."

Piper took his other arm, each walking him from the room. "no, I don't want either of you touching me." he whined, trying to get from between them.

Piper gave him a mighty swat on the ass. "Stop it! We've got to get out of here."

"Why?" he asked, looking from one to the other. Fleur told him what all had transpired since this morning, sounding like he was giving a weather report. Piper wondered if it was for Josiah's benefit. If so, it didn't work. Josiah knew exactly what everyone was implying without uttering the words. "You have to help Fleur then, Pip! You can't let anyone hurt Fleur!" Piper felt the familiar jealousy flare up in him. After last night, how they had been intimate and seemingly at peace with their union, Josiah was still showing his feelings for Fleur, putting all else to the back of his mind. Piper couldn't help but notice the smug look on Fleur's face as he had his arm wrapped around Josiah's waist.

They made their way through the kitchen, out the dining area and to the main door.

Carter and Milton were waiting for them out on the wide wraparound porch by the front entrance. "I'm sure I heard the roar of motorcycles down below the drive. I couldn't see..the hedgerow is blocking the view, and it curves out of view."

Piper grasped Josiah's hand and held it possessively. "Can you guess how many?"

"Afraid not, friend. There were about 6 or 7 on the road this morning. Have no idea if anyone else joined them."

Fluer put his sunglasses on as he looked out over the drive, "I know I had more than that escorting me." He lit up another smoke. "My car is behind yours, Carter."

"Shit, and I parked behind the Mercedes. WE need to move them." Carter told them all.

"I don't want you going out to the car, Carter. They could be hiding." Milton admonished his lover. 

"Come on, Millie. Let's go back into the house for now. I don't like us being out here like sitting ducks." 

"how are we going to know where they are, Carter," Milton asked as he clutched Carter's sleeve, following him back inside the house along with the others. He pulled free quickly and went to the heavy door and locked it. 

Fleur and Josiah had their heads together and were whispering, with Fleur yanking his hand free of the young man as he kept grabbing it and trying to hold on it. "What's up with you two?" Piper demanded. This wasn't the time or place for the two of them to have a catfight.

Fleur walked Josiah to the middle of the room and spoke "Maxwell may not have kept firearms, but he did like to know who was coming and going onto his property. Some things he didn't want the world to know." He looked to Josiah at that. "He has cameras. Josiah, show us. I was not privy to viewing the monitors. Only Josiah had access to them. Funnily, sweet little Josiah always kept his mouth shut about them." Fleur had eyed the young man with disdain as he told his companions in the room.

"Don't sound mad Fleur. I did what Max told me to do. You always said to do what Max told me to do. He always found out if I disobeyed him" Josiah said pitifully to the tall, thin lawyer. He went to the fireplace directly across from Maxwell's favorite chair and manually shoved up on the huge innocuous painting of a youth sitting by a waterfall. The youth was a dark-haired young man in a loose open shirt, his head tilted sideways, hand reaching over into the rippling water, a burst of whites and pastels blues rose behind him. Piper blinked in awe. He had never really looked at his painting before. Seeing the boy in the painting gave him pause, wondering if only he saw who the youth was. Josiah Jones. 

"Damn," Piper whistled as the painting disappeared and a wall of monitors appeared hidden inside the wall behind the painting. "Switch it on, baby." 

Fleur immediately cast Josiah a menacing look through narrowed eyes at the endearment.

Josiah went and stood beside Piper. His light blue eyes scanned all five monitors. "He told me I was to switch it on if he were absent, in the event of an emergency." He raised his eyes to Piper, "I guess this is an emergency." He went directly to Maxwell's huge oaken desk, pulled open one of the drawers and brought out a silver remote. He handed it to Piper. "It controls all of them". 

"Simple enough for old Maxwell." Piper chuckled, taking the remote controller and finding the on button. He took a look at the four men staring expectantly at him. "Here goes."

They watched as one by one the five monitors lit up, showing the driveway, the servant's entrance, the main entrance of the house, the view of the pond and finally the little cottage that must have been the one Josiah spoke of.

Milton crept closer to the monitors, looking for something. He held his hand behind him, "Carter, Carter.." Carter took the proffered hand. "Carter, the cars? Where are the cars?? The cars are not there!. Carter, the cars are gone!."

Carter forcefully held Milton against his chest, soothing him with strokes to his back, "I see that, Millie. I see it." His eyes held Pipers, worry shone on his face. The fixed overhang that was attached to the servant's entrance, where the cars were parked was empty..

Josiah watched Carter as he tried to comfort Milton, bringing him to a soft overstuffed chair and sitting down, pulling him into the chair with him. He bowed his head over that of his young boyfriends, a soft cooing of words barely audible. Josiah turned his attention to Fleur, then over to Piper. 

Fleur approached the monitors with scrutinizing efficiency. "That old bastard," he chuckled. He long finger pointed to the cottage. "That old fucking bastard watched." He threw a look to Josiah.

Josiah shook his head, "No, I didn't know about this, Fleur. Truly. When I was with him, not all the monitors were on. Fleur, he never said anything about the cottage."

Fluer rolled his eyes as he sauntered over to Piper, "The old shit was playing me as well." He held another cigarette up to Piper between his lips to be lit for him Which Piper did so, seeing Josiah's scowling face in his peripheral view

"Can we not worry about what Maxwell Harcourt was watching in that damned cottage!" Carter said angrily. They all looked at him. "Piper, please," he said more calmly, "we need to figure this out."

Fleur huffed slightly as he walked by Josiah with a bit of a shove with his shoulder. "Yes, let's figure this out. I don't know about the three of you, but no one is expecting me back for a while. I cleared my calendar for this _ for 'this' " he motioned to everyone in the room and threw himself into a chair, eyes avoiding them all.

Piper fiddled with the controller to see if the cameras moved, they didn't, they were fixed in one position. "Shit." He tossed it onto the desk. He turned and looked at the four men spaced around the library. Milton curled up beside Carter, Fleur nervously flicking his lighter off and on sprawled elegantly in a high back chair, looking into space. Josiah was staring at Fleur with almost a grimace. What was that look all about, he wondered. When Josiah caught Piper looking at him he turned his head away and stared u at the monitors.

Carter murmured a few words to Milton as he moved from the chair, then took Piper by the arm and led him a distance away. "Did you use the phone at all when you got here last night?"

He shook his head no, "I didn't need to. I knew there would be some provisions here already. You and Milton were coming down, Fleur also. I had no one I needed to contact. So no. Why?"

"I find it odd."

"How so?"

"Well, what if the phone lines had already been tampered with? I mean, like you were saying. A rogue gang of cyclists justs happens to be on that lonely back road? It's not even close to the main interstate. And the only place it really leads to Harcourt Estate. So maybe they were already around here when you and Josiah arrived last night? Some of them, anyway. And the ones that Millie and I encountered might be ones that were meeting up with them. I mean, it just really seems fantastical."

The mood in the room was absolutely morbid. Millie watched his lover and his friend from the overstuffed chair, silently clutching his elbows with his hands. "Shit, Carter," Piper groaned quietly, "I don't want to think about that. Damn. I was so caught up having a damned fight with Josiah that I might have missed some things that were out of the ordinary."

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing. I think we need to go outside and look for the cars. The monitors tell us whee they AREN't, so we just have to look further from the house."

"I have my keys, Fleur has his, and you?" Carter pulled his keys from his pocket and showed them. "Then the cars were hot wired. The might have disabled them so the keys won't work."

Carter gave his lover a soft smile and a little wink, saying out of the corner of his mouth, not wanting Milton to know what he was saying. "When do we go look for the cars? Where do we look?"

"The only two who might know of a place large enough to hide automobiles would be Josiah And Fleur." Fleur heard his name and looked over at them.

"Do you know of an area close to the house that could conceal three cars, Fleur?" Piper asked him directly.

Josiah turned his attention back to Fleur. "I can only think of one area." Fleur sat straight and glanced once to Josiah before continuing. "It is behind the cottage. There is an area that is in the midst of mimosa trees. They could be hidden there. The limbs are usually laden with blossoms, like that they hang something like a willow. Josiah, you know where I'm saying."

Josiah reluctantly nodded, "Yes, Fleur. I didn't think of it. But the cars would have had to be driven down the drive and over an unpaved dirt road to come up behind the cottage. Why didn't anyone of us hear the cars being moved?"

Piper looked guiltily to the others, "That doesn't really matter. The point is they're gone." 

"What is it they want? They followed us all the way out here to steal our cars?" Milton demanded. "Do they want money, because let's face it, this estate just shouts MONEY. How do we know what they want, Carter?"

Carter rubbed his forehead in frustration, "I don't know, Love."

"Try to remain calm, Milton"" Fleur volunteered, and Piper realized this was the first time the beauty had ever acknowledge the fair-haired young man. "Whatever we 'have' to do to find the cars we all do it together. A show of numbers, if nothing else.."

"And if we don't locate the cars," Piper began. "I say we all go towards the main road. Eventually, someone will come by. Of course only if these people don't show themselves. As long as they aren't approaching us I'd say we're fine."

"And if they show themselves, Piper?" Fleur asked him, liting up another cigarette.

"We try to reason with them, find out what they want. I don't care about the Mercedes, or this damned estate, if it means getting everyone out of here unharmed, they can have it, if they want it." He gave Josiah a little smile, his eyes caressing the face of the young man he had fallen in love with.

"I agree, totally." Carter chimed in. He ran his hand over Milton's shoulders, "Noting matters more to me than Millie." Milton pressed close to Carter and buried his face in his lover's neck. "I love you." they all heard Carter say huskily to Milton.

Piper lookked to Josiah, his heart aching to tell him the same, and he was about to when Josliah went over and stood close to Fleur's side. Piper's face fell, his heart aching in his chest.

p> "Someone needs to go get food from the kitchen while someone watches these monitors. Once we've all gathered our wits about us we will decide on how best to remove ourselves from this estate. With or without the vehicles." Piper tried not to let his gaze linger on Josiah for too long, he was trying to keep his cool. "To occupy our time for now. Besides, we need to eat."

"I'll do it," Milton surprised everyone. He smoothed his loose-fitting jeans down over his knees, "I'm getting my shit back together. Sorry Carter, sorry Mr.Garrett, I mean, Piper. Mr. Gardens, Josiah."

Carter looked at his boyfriend with admiration. "I'll help, love. Sandwiches and soft drinks, everyone?"

"Fine, thanks you two." They gave Piper a nod and left the room together, holding hands.

"Love triumphs overall." Fleur mused sarcastically.' Piper moved some papers off Maxwell's desk as Josiah's eyes followed his hands as if he didn't want him touching the objects on it.

"You jealous, Fleur?" Piper pulled Maxwell's comfortable leather chair close to the cleared desk. He sat down and propped his feet up. "I am. They have something special. Lovel and trust."

Fleur gazed about the ceiling in thought. "Cest la' vie."

Piper took Josiah's hand and pulled him close to his side. He felt those Fleur's cold blue eyes on him. "You okay, Baby?" He tried to catch Josiahs lowered eyes to make him look at him. When he finally did, Piper gave him a warm smile. "You okay? You know?" He sort of motion to his backside with a nod of his head.

Josiah caught his meaning with a blink of his eyes and a jerky nod of his head, casting a look in Fleur's direction. "Y-yes. Just a --just a little sore." He gulped and tried not to look to Fleur again, but Piper did and saw the condescending smirk on the other's pretty face.

Piper finally managed tot get Josiah sitting on his knees. He held his hands in his and brought them up to his lips and kissed them, "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry this is happening. After last night I thought things would be different for us. We really connected, Josiah. We shared a real moment last night. It meant everything to me."

"Gentlemen," Fleur rose and stretched his long limbs, wanting to interrupt the little love scene. "I need a drink?"

"I'll get you a glass of wine, Fleur! " Josiah volunteered happily. Piper noted that the sour attitude Josiah had for Fleur before, had disappeared, and he was back to fawning all over his favorite person in the room. He pushed over the rolling drinks cart and pulled out what Piper just knew was the most expensive bottle of wine amongst the beverages. Anything for Fleur he mused to himself. "It's room temperature, like you like it, Fleur." He carefully uncorked the bottle with expertise that surprised Piper, and expertly poured Fleur his glass of wine. He was all bright eyes and smiles as he handed it to his Fleur, relishing any acknowledgment from the dark-haired attorney. Piper saw the suttle eye play that was going on between them. This was not the time to show his jealousy. They were in a predicament. 

Piper watched the monitors as long as he could before he slammed his palms down hard on the desk "Let's talk about this! My wealthy uncle dies and I inherit this place. Fleur and Josiah apparently come with it.." Fleur turned his nose up at the phrasing but failed to deny it. "Milton, other than knowing from Carter, you ever hear of those two before?" he motioned to Josiah and Fleur. Milton looked at them and shook his head no, helping Carter to layout the tray with the food.. 

Josiah looked to Fleur as if he were waiting for a cue to speak. His eyes grew larger as Piper approached him and pulled him away from FLeur and squatted down in front of him. "Josiah, look at me. Not Fleur, just look at me. Have you ever seen any motorcycles around this mansion when it was just you and Maxwell? Think, Josiah." He had to yank on his arms to make him focus on what he was saying. "Baby, this is important. It may save you, us and Fleur from harm.' Josiah twisted his head around and looked imploringly to Fleur. "No, baby," Piper gently forced his head back to face him. "Think, Josiah."

Milton and Carter focused their attention on them, waiting. Fleur only turned his head to the monitors with narrowed eyes. The only obvious sign of his unease was the flaring of his nostrils, a sign he was angry.

"You think he will tell on Maxwell?" Fleur surprised them all by saying. "He failed to tell ME that the cottage had a camera trained on it."

Josiah's entire countenance literally saddened. "Fleur, you're wrong. I never thought of Max watching the cottage. I don't remember ever seeing that monitor on, if Max watched it, it was while I was with you in the- _"

"Be silent, you miserable little --" Fleur snapped his jaws together quickly before he could finish his tirade on Josiah. He gave a shake of his hair and gracefully stood up and stood directly in front of the monitors with everyone's eyes on him. Piper's eyes were on Josiah as new tears welled up in the blue eyes and his bottom lip quivering with silent sobs. "I thought I knew most of Maxwell Harcourt's entourage. He had plenty, and they were the dregs of society for the most part. I know he had business ventures with unsavory men, such as what these motorcyclists appear to be. What I can't come up with is a reason for them to do this." He waved his hand around at them all. "This just doesn't make sense."

"So you honestly believe it is just a fluke that they happened to come out here? Saw the possibility of robbing us, saw the mansion and decided to hold us captive by stealing away our only source of escape? Not to mention cutting our phone lines? They did this on a spur of the moment whim?" Carter asked Fleur rather loudly, all the while clutching Milton's hand.

Fleur yanked his leather jacket off and tossed it on top of Maxwell's desk. He craned his neck side to side until it popped, "I really don't fucking know, Carter. I for one, am seriously considering walking out that door and into whatever is waiting."

"No, you can't Fleur!" Josiah cried out. "Please don't let him go outside, Pip!" He rushed to Piper and threw his arms around his waist and held on tightly, looking up into his eyes, "please don't, please protect him. Please?"

Piper 's heart thumped hard against his ribs as he gazed into those frightened eyes. He cupped the side of his face, "Okay Baby, I won't let him go outside."

Milton narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

Fleur looked around, "Pardon?"

"Why?" Milton said again. "Why would you go outside not knowing?" Carter side-eyed Fleur, curiosity on his face.

Fleur grinned menacingly at Milton, "Know your place, Milton."

Carter couldn't catch Milton as he rushed Fleur and grabbed him by the collar, "I don't trust you, Fleur. I think you must be in on this, or why would you go willingly outside? Carter, I know you're thinking the same thing. And Piper, you should be, too. Don't rush to play his bodyguard until you know he' not hiding something."

Piper felt torn. Milton had a point. Fleur wanting to go outside knowing he might be attacked. Yet, he genuinely looked surprised at the cyclists upon his arrival. "We shouldn't be doing this to each other. He had no idea what was going on when he arrived. Milton," he smiled at the distraught blonde, "I'm not saying he is entirely innocent, god knows none of us are, but in this? I have to say he's just as much in the dark as the rest of us."

Milton grabbed a hold oh the side of his head, "I-I don't know, Piper. I can't seem to think straight." He turned to Fleur, "I apologize, Fleur. I-I just want to leave here. We both do!" he grabbed onto Carter's arm. "Carter, I'm sorry." Carter caught him to his chest and led him to a chair and had him sit down, squatting at his feet.

Only Josiah saw the glint in fleurs eyes. He knew how Fleur hated it when someone attacked him, whether he be right or wrong. With Milton's emotional apology tugging at everyone's heart he only hoped Fleur would let this mistake by Milton rest. Too bad Josiah himself had been on the other end of Fleur's wrath, it wasn't pleasant. He had the ability to strike when you thought everything had been settled. That was his Fleur. 

Later that evening found the five men still in Maxwell's library. Milton had been poured three full glasses of wine by Fleur himself, telling Carter with a devious quirk to his lips that no one read but Josiah, "This will calm him down, Carter. The poor boy is stressing out so badly. We have to console the sensitive ones such as he." He would then give Carter a very trained smile and friendly clap on the shoulder. Carter was only too happy to accept the reasoning with a kind thanks, helping Milton to curl up in the oversized chair and doze off in a wine addled stupor.

Josiah bit his bottom lip as Fleur walked by him with his nose in the sir. " Piper, would you mind coming to the door with me, so I can get a breath of fresh air?  
He pulled at his collar, loosening it. "I feel suffocated, just a few moments for some fresh air. I'd feel safer with you by me."

Josiah looked at Piper, wishing wit all his might Piper would tell him no. But he didn't. He gathered his smokes and lighter and cast a glance in Josiah's direction, "Of course, I could use some air myself." As Josiah stood as if to come with them, piper shook his head, "You wait here, baby. I'll take you later."

Carter had found a deck of cards and motioned to a chair, "Do you play?" Josiah sadly nodded., glancing back over his shoulder at Piper and Fleur as they left the room together. Carter gave him a friendly smile, "Let's try to take our minds off our situation." He then chuckled at the absurdity of it, "well can pretend to take our mind off it."

Josiah got comfortable ina high backed chair and waited patiently for Carter to finish dealing the cards. "That wine Fleur gave your Milton is very strong, Mr. Van Peebles, I wouldn't let him have any more."

Carter gave him a kind smile."Thanks for telling me, Josiah. I won't let him have any more to drink." He looked over to his slumbering boyfriend. "At least he's resting because of it.. I wish I could make this be better by the time he awakes. He's very dear to me. I love him more than anything in this world."

"I think I understand that. I wish loving someone was as easy as you and Milton make it out to be. "

"Piper has never had a relationship with another man, Josiah. He is rushing into his feelings for you without a second thought. I do believe he is very much in love with you."

Josiah studied the cards he was holding, not even seeing them, "I know. He told me. He keeps telling me. I-I don't know how to feel, what to do. It confuses me so bad." he placed his card down, "Mr. Van Peebles, I love Fleur. I know he's not very nice at times. But I love him all the same. And now there's Piper and he's all wanting to hold me and say sweet things and I get scared because I feel things that I never felt before. I want to be close to him, and then something just clicks in my mind and all I know is I find myself thinking of Fleur."

Carter put his cards aside, "You can't let Piper believe he has a future with you, Josiah if you can't give up Fleur. He's my friend. I've never seen him so possessive about someone before."

"I didn't ask him to love me, I didn't. I liked the way he looked that day. He looked at me and I felt warm, like when it's really cold in the morning after a snowfall and you are so warm and comfortable in your bed. I sort of felt like I was floating as we looked at each other. Then, out of nowhere I could see Fleur in my mind and I had to getaway! Mr. Van Peebles, I really like Piper, I do. I even like how he touches me at times, how it makes me feel. But then when my mind gets confused and I pull away he gets so mad, and mean, Mr. Van Peebles! He can be mean like Maxwell was mean. He hits me. I know it's my fault, but it still hurts. I don't want to make him mad, cause I like Piper, but I don't want him hitting me because I like Fleur more!"

Carter was mortified by Josiah's outburst. "Piper hits you? He abuses you because you want him to stop -" he shook his head and covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes falling onto Milton's sleeping form. "I have never known Piper to hit anyone he's eve been in a relationship with before. Damn, Josiah, he has no right too, none at all. He can't continue to do so. When you tell him no, he should stop. Doesn't matter if it is because of Fleur or not. No means no."

Josiah tried to laugh it off, "It's ok, Mr. Van Peebles, it was my fault. I don't really get mad because he hits me, because I made him. It just hurts. And besides, He always says he's sorry. And I told him Maxwell would hit me with his cane," and he tried to laugh to make Carter feel better.

Carter was visibly angry at his friend. He went to the rolling liquor cart and poured himself a straight whiskey and threw it back. He coughed making his face red, "Damn, I hate whiskey." He poured himself another though. "I'm going to speak with Piper about this, Josiah. You need to feel safe around him. He can't go on hitting you."

"Please, Mr. Van Peebles, I didn't tell you this so you would be mad at Piper. Really, I don't blame him."

"Stop it, Josiah," Carter admonished him, "You don't have to defend him. I know my friend, and any other time in his life he would be the first to tell you it was wrong." He rubbed his eyes tiredly," It should be daylight soon. I hope Piper and Fleur have a suggestion on how we proceed. We all need to get away from here."

Josiah resumed his chair by Maxwell's and watched the grandfather clock as time ticked by. He would glance to Milton who was still sleeping, then to Carter who was removing his light jacket and rolling his sleeves up, then to the door, Fleur and Piper had exited the room through. His young mind tried not to be jealous that his Fluer and also his Piper, were out of his sight, He thought of the kiss he had witnessed them share from that morning and he scowled. He knew Fleur had never let on he shared his deep feelings, and he knew that Piper had kept telling him over and over that he loved him. Why then, did Piper Kiss Fleur? He would expect something like that form Fleur, even though he had never seen him be affectionate to any person in his presence. He rested his head against the back of the chair and kept his eyes on the door, waiting.

When next Josiah opened his eyes he was laying on a mattress in front of the fireplace, a soft throw draped over him. He sleepily yawned as he raised up to a sitting position. He saw Milton and Carter huddled over a small table with a tray on it. Milton raised his eyes and they looked at each other. Milton then went back to sipping his coffee.

Josiah pushed himself up off the mattress and looked about the room for Piper and Fluer. "What time is it?"

Carter walked over to him with a small glass of orange juice, "It's morning. You fell asleep in the chair last night. Piper and I carried down a mattress from upstairs so you and Milton could sleep comfortably. Piper couldn't rouse you so he just carried you to the mattress and lay you down. You weren't waking for anything." His kind smile made Josiah smile back as he took the juice.

He took a sip, his eyes scouring the room once more for Fleur, "Are Piper and Fleur in the kitchen? Has anything happened? "

Carter shook his head, "After you and Millie were asleep on the mattress we heard a motorcycle. It never appeared on the monitors, though. Piper and I went to the wraparound porch out front and walked the perimeter. Nothing, Though ." He stopped talking and took Milton's hand. "Though we did get a look at a couple of the men. From a distance. It was really strange. They stared at us, and I could have sworn they were smiling. Then they just walked back from us and disappeared into the dark. Gave me the creeps."

"Where was Fluer? Did he go outside too? He could have been hurt! Piper shouldn't let him go outside!"

"Calm down, Josiah!" Carter encouraged him gently. "He didn't go outside. He stayed here to watch over you and Millie while you two slept. He was never in any danger."

Josiah complained a bit as he put away the glass, "What are we going to do now?"

Just then Fleur and Piper came into the room. Piper went immediately to Josiah and gave him a long hug, squeezing him to his body, "Baby, you feeling alright?"

Josiah sneaked a look at Fleur who had his nose up in his usual indifferent way. "I guess I'm ok. " He tried to ease out of Piper's embrace without being obvious. "Did you sleep, Fleur? You look like you did."

Fleur smiled a shark smile but didn' look to Josiah, "I rested quite comfortably Imp." Josiah saw the wide-eyed look he gave to Piper. "Implausible as it seems, I feel refreshed. Piper was good enough to accompany me to the downstairs bath so I could freshen up." He batted his long lush lashes at Piper with a tiny smirk.

Josiah pulled completely away from Piper and went to Fleur and took his arm, "You should have woken me, Fleur, I could go watch out for you. I'm pretty good at that. Fleur, you know I would do anything in the world for you. It makes me happy to do things for you, Fleur, you know that. Please, Fleur, if you need to go to the bathroom or to the kitchen, let me go with you, Please Fleur, please?"

Milton watched this with a confused expression on his face. He looked questioningly to Carter, who rolled his eyes and shook his head as if to say, not now, later. Piper, on the other hand, marched over to the two pretty men and snatched Joshai away from Fleur, dragging him almost to the other side of the room. Carter perked up instantly, on the guard in case Piper started to get abusive with Josiah.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the early 1990s. So it takes place in that era. I hope someone will enjoy it. I have no betas. The mistakes are all mine.


End file.
